Dangerous Love
by maleclove18
Summary: Alec has ran away from his family due to a tragic accident. Every thing he touches, brushes, just a finger at least dies. And has it's not bad enough his...abilities start to manifest just as an unexpectant person comes to his life. Will he be able to resist the temptation or will himself be consumed by this new person who threatens to be what he always needed.
1. Chapter 1

**New Malec story! This one has an edge to it so I hope you guys like it! These characters aren't mine, but to Cassandra Clare's**

**Alec POV**

Living on your own isn't easy but you get used to it. More like I had to.

Everything started when I was born. At first, from what I know, my parents loved me and loved me more every year I grew up. That was until my twelve birthday when it happen.

We were at a funeral for a friend of my parents and my sister, who was nine at the time, was complaining how he didn't want to be there, she wanted to play with her dolls. I had rollin my eyes at her, not knowing that would be the last thing I did that.

It had all happen very quickly. Just with one touch. And he was dead.

I had never touched anyone besides my family, never been the person to be touchy with other people, not even a hug I would give. A nod was all I did even if they were kind people offering me their hand I would simply smile but that's it.

But I had seen a boy around Izzy's age who had been crying and my urge to comfort people who driven me to try to cheer him up. Big mistake. Just as I touched him on his shoulder, he spun around and looked at me with shock and fear before falling down to the ground. Not moving. Nobody had seen it happen, we had been behind the coffin and it had blocked everyone's view. I was young yes but I was also smart and I know when somebody's dead without touching them, especially when their eyes were looking but not really seeing anything that's in front of you. That's when you know there dead.

And it was my fault.

I had stared at my hand with horror, clenching it tightly. At twelve years old I had been scared shitless and all I thought about was my mommy and daddy and my little sister. I didn't want to touch them. I couldn't. What would happen the next time mommy touched me? Would she die touching her twelve year old son? What about my sister? Daddy? With tears welling up in my eyes I calmly walked away from the coffin and when I reached the front door of the house I glanced at my mommy and daddy and my baby sister talking to our –no _their _cousins, smiling a bit and chatting with small laughter at what was been said. That was the last memory I had of them before I all but ran, ran as far away from them as I could.

I had walked, ran, and hitched a ride to get away from them, by the time I knew it I wasn't even in the same state as them. I had left them in California and a few weeks later I was in New York , Brooklyn . I had survived by stealing food, clothes and going into abandon houses to stay the night and then I would be one the move again. I settled in New York because I thought it was the farthest from them I could go. Before I had left them I went back to my house and got a picture of the four of us, smiling happily and stuffed it into my pocket.

I still have it.

I shake away from the horrible memory, biting my lip from yelling as I feel tears welled up my eyes. I missed them. So badly.

It has been seven years now since I've seen my family.

Even though it's not the way I wanted to spend my life I did have a little resemble. I went under Alec Lightwood, it was risky but I didn't want any other name and besides everyone had known me as Alexander. If anyone looked at me now they wouldn't recognize me. These days I would be colored in black, not be colorful dress wear I had worn when I was a kid.

I go to school like everybody else. Just get aome sleezy guy to do the job and it's done. I wear black motorcycle gloves, even got a motorcycle that I keep under the garage of the apartment building.

Just have to finish senior year and I'm done. I don't think going to college is an option for me but it's for the best, I suppose. Can't have some freak walking around with skin that could kill. After that day, a few years back, a stray dog was walking toward me and by soft side seized me that when it came over me it brushed it's head on my arm...and collasped next to me. Once again my skin got in the way, like always. That also proved I couldn't go back to my family, not with this skin that could kill.

I get lonely, who wouldn't? But that's that the price you pay for being a freak, and I already agreeded with that decison to never to have a family or friends. Too dangerous.

I school again. It's already the new semester and I got my new schedule in the mail yesterday. The school I go to is a A school and I thought that was the best and close enough to pass as a well. It's only four classes anyway so it's a bit easier than having seven.

Happy New Year's to me, I thought sadly as I looked down at my family's picture, wondering what they would be doing right down.


	2. Friend?

**Another Chapter! For those who read my another story if you would like be to post the other chapters of it I would. short story is My sister deleted it to get back at me. Enough of that now, now you may read!**

_Rrriing, Rriinnngggg_

I lift my arm and slam down on the alarm clock, making it shut up. I roll onto my side, pulling the covers along with me as I bury my head into the pillows.

I definitely didn't want to go back to school.

But I had to.

With a groan I slowly got up, throwing my legs over the bed – just to be blinded by the sun. I quickly turned around, making me dizzy and lazily got off the bed, making my way to my closet. Pulling out a fitted black t-shirt over my head, sliding into ripped black skinny jeans and sliding my feet into my black boots I headed to the fridge.

Huh, seems like I'll have to go grocery shopping if I want to live tomorrow. All I had was about a four inch jug of milk in it and two honey buns. Great. Nevertheless I poured the rest of the remaining milk into my cup and ate the last honey buns.

Seeing as it was almost eight and school started in about fifteen minutes I hastily threw on my new black jacket on me, slipping on my motorcycle gloves on and getting the key to close the door behind as I jogged down the stairs.

I lived in a nice apartment building where nobody got too nosy or curious. And that was fine by me. Fewer eyes on me the better.

Lifting the garage, I walked over to the motorcycle, settling myself in and pulled out as I click my small control that would shut the garage down for me so I wouldn't get up. Then I hit the down the street and revved onto the highway.

Learning to ride one of these was not easy for me. It took me about twenty tries before I actually done it right, and al it took was a few scratches, bruises and blood. Still worth it though as I parked into the strident parking lot in the back, where the rest of the motorcycles where. In this school if you had a motorcycle they wouldn't mess with you because they see you had money and whatnot. Whatever, if that made them leave me alone then good. I actually got my ride from that sleazy guy. It was in good condition and he sold it to me at a good price that I was able to afford. And that's where the bruises and blood came.

The hallway was even more chaotic, friends and couples gushing about how they spent the Christmas break. Luckily the bell rang at that moment, fluently cutting off all conversations going around me as I looked over my schedule.

History with Ms. Fray. Ugh.

Walking a few classes down I saw her name and with another sigh I went into the classroom, going all the way to the back and picking the farthest seat away from the teacher. I looked out the window as the class slowly started to fill in. I looked out the window, seeing students hurrying and scurrying to their classes as the two minute bell rang. Just when I'm about to look away I see a girl with orange hair talking adamantly to a guy with crooked glasses who seems to be looking irritated. Either way the girl storms off and leaves the guy behind her, staring at her sadly. I shake my head as I look back at the teacher. Dating was too complicated was my final thought as the teacher claimed the class attention. This was going to be boring.

Turns out I had crooked glasses boy in my class. The teacher gave him a brief smile and sent him to sit in the back next to me. Great, just hoped he didn't talk to me.

That's automatically shut down when into an hour into class Ms. Fray says" Alright class, grab a partner and jot down a few things you know about the Civil War."

I watch silently as everyone gets up and grabs up a partner as I drum my fingers onto the table. Just about everyone has a partner a feel a tap on my right shoulder. I turn my head slowly to look at _Simon _as to what the teacher read off her attendance sheet. "Yeah?"

"Uh, what to be partners?" he asks nervously but obviously trying to lay it off.

"Sure, whatever," I say as I scoot my chair closer to his desk but lean back in my chair as I tap my pencil on his table. "Got any answers to this?"

"…Uh, no, but I think there were two or three groups involved…?" he says awkwardly, shrugging.

"You mean the Soviet union ?"

He considers it then nods," yeah, I think that was one of the groups."

I take the paper from him, and start jotting down all I know about the Civil war. I had an A in all my history classes before so this wasn't a problem.

"Wow, you sure know this stuff, I just transferred from St JohnsAcademy so we didn't really studied this stuff."

I get the feeling he's trying to start a conversation with me so I glance up at him. He looks like an alright kid, with not many friends if my guess was right. I just nod slowly. "Must be a big change."

"Definitely, my friend and I were new in the beginning of the year. We just kept staring wide eye the whole time the fist day. This place is way different and better."

Ok, a real chatterbox.

I lift my head up and slide the paper towards him." Yup, has its ups and downs."

"So how long have you been here?" he looks at me curiously with his big brown eyes.

"Beginning of freshman year." I have my own theory if that I just give him short ass replies he would leave me alone but…no.

"Lucky…do you ride a motorcycle?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "How…?"

"Oh, my friend was staring wide eyes at something and when I turned around to see what it was she was staring at I saw someone that looked a lot like you so…"

"Oh, yeah, that was me. " I really didn't like it when people got me off guard. The more invisible I was, the safer I would be. I didn't need people tailing after me. Call it paranoid but you never know.

"Must be pretty rich to have such a sweet ride." Say Simon, interrupting my thoughts.

"Just saved up a lot of me is all."

He opens his mouth to say something when the teacher says," Ok, turn in your sheets, the bell is about to ring."

I push my seat back to my desk, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and walk to the bin. Ignoring Simon as I done that. Leaning against the wall I looked out the through the window pane, and I see a guy pass by with a very tight pair of skinny jeans. I'll never understand the fascination of wearing such tights clothing. Ever.

From the corner f my eye I see Simon starting to make his way over to me. _Shit_. I don't really need this. _Come one, you stupid bell, ring – _

**_Rriiinnngggg_**

I yank the door open and hurry the hell out of there. When I'm a good distance away, I dig into my front pocket and pull or my schedule. Calculus. Fantastic, I think sarcastically as I head upstairs.

Once I make it to the class I slump down in my seat in the back of the class. I'm getting my notebook out when an irritating laugh comes from the front of the room. Annoyed, I just keep looking for a pencil in my bag when the laughing comes nearer. Glancing up I see that it's the red head who's laughing…with the guy in tight skinny jeans. Who is staring at… me? I quickly duck down, and dig in my back until I finally got the stupid pencil.

"Alright, students, get in a seat and some paper out," the class let out a groan," that's right, you had your fun and now it's work time, so on to it."

I shake my head slightly in annoyance as I copy down the problems off the board. Some teachers have serious issues. Even more than me, if that's possible.

"Copy down the problems and do those on you own. If you quiet I'll let you team up with a partner in the last fifteen minutes of class. Got it?" Ms. Lu says and the class nods.

Its silence for the rest of the period…until after an hour and a half I start to hear a tapping coming from a few seats ahead. _Tap, tap, and tap. _I try to concentrate on the equation I'm doing but to no avail. My pencil is close to dying in my hands. Tap, tap, tap. That's it! I glance up from my work to see skinny jeans tapping away on his desk. From what I can see he has nothing written down on his paper. From what I can also see is that he's staring at me. I quickly glance down again.

Whoa, where his eyes…. cat eyes? I don't want to look up again because weirdly I still feel his gaze on me. Besides, he could be wearing contacts. Yea, contacts, that's what they were. Blowing out a breath I get back to my sheet, and try not to twitch in my seat too much since I could see feel his eyes on me. I really didn't need this now.

I would look t the clock hanging over by the door every few minutes but it seemed time was mocking me because every time I looked it would be just two minutes that pasted. Giving up I quickly dashed down my answers on my paper because at the rate I was going it wasn't going to go well.

"Alright class, you earned those 15 minutes, go ahead and finish your work with a partner, "

The class got up and add on, walking and scurrying to their friends.

The class got up and on it, walking and scurrying to their friends. The red head bounded up to skinny jeans desk, talking adamantly to him. Her animated face soon turned into confusion than slowly into understanding. She had knowing smile and casually has possible glance at the back of the classroom, passing by me and back to skinny jeans. With a laugh she turned around and flounced off another girl with curly brown hair.

I rested my head on the table; hoping people would get the message. Last semester was better than this! Just two more classes than back to the safety of my apartment. If I had taken online classes that would have been harder I think because I wouldn't understand the teaching of it. I frown, no, that didn't –

Tap, tap, tap-tap.

I went rigid in my seat. Ok. Either skinny jeans didn't understand the message of I want to be alone than he needed social help.

Tap, tap –tap.

I had a twisting feeling in my stomach that he was sitting in the seat in front of mine. I also had a feeling he wasn't going to leave any time soon.

"Are you sleeping?" said a voice that was smoothing but I got a hint that he was smirking.

Sighing I lifted my head up…to meet perfectly green -yellow eyes. I tried not to move a muscle from my face as surprise surged through me. I let out a soft breath. Must have been my imagination then, though we would my mind picture a guy with cat eyes I don't know.

I must have been staring at him because his hand came right up my face and I jerked away on instinct. Too close. Shaking hair into my eyes I asked," What?"

"We're suppose to be working on this and I take you weren't taking a beauty sleep? Why would you anyway? You're too pretty for one."

Ok, I'm pretty sure my eyes were popping out of their sockets as he chuckled slightly. What the hell? Was this guy hitting on me? Ok, I needed to have a wall intact or this was going to spiral.

"I'm not gay."

He cocked his head to the left." Are you sure? You're way to pretty to be straight."

"Quite sure."

"Hmm," by the way he was looking at me he didn't buy my no, "too bad, you're rocking my favorite combo in a guy. Blue eyes and tangled black hair."

My mouth always got me and so did my questioning so it shouldn't have surprised me when I asked," What about that guy, he looks almost like me. You could ask him." I hoped I got him off my back but no.

He turned back to me with a dismissive gestured." Oh, no, that's Will and he's already taken for. You on the other hand…"

"I got to use the bathroom." I say, stuffing all my things in my backpack and quickly walked down the aisle to the teacher's desk. Not once looking back at him.

"Ms. Lu may I go to the restroom?"

"Got your work done?" I gave him my paper and walked out of there, out of the eyes that were following me out the door as I left.

Not wanting to stick around in this building in case I ran into him I checked my schedule. Pottery. Could be worse I thought as I went up another set of stairs leading me into the building. I then quickly went to the closet bathroom I could find and went straight to the sink.

I got a handful of water and splashed in onto my face, trying to cool down my heating face. A couple more splashes; I wiped my face and held the edges of the sink tightly as I looked at my reflection. _Why, why, oh why is this happening to me? _Ugh, I just have to stick it out for four more months and then I'm out of here. Stick it out, yup, I can do that and in the past I did. How hard can it be this time?

The bell rang and with another glance at my reflection I walked out the bathroom…and right into Simon. He brightens at the sight of me. Oh, come on!

"Hey, what class do you have now?"

"Pottery."

"Hey, cool, I have that too."

If I'd done something wrong, I'm sorry because I don't know what I did to deserve this. It's like the universe wanted me to have friends. What a cruel joke.

"Cool," I repeat and duck into the classroom with him behind me. Taking a seat in the back as always is the same for me. Except when Simon seats next to me is what is different about this scenario. I'm exasperated by this point that I just sit there until the final bell rings and the teacher introduces herself.

""How exciting Is this? Back to school and ready to graduate, oh yes. I'm Ms. Light and as you can see I'll –and you- we'll be molding clay! Isn't that fun?"

The class just gives her odd looks but she doesn't look disturbed as she keeps talking about the fun of clay. Ok, either she has no life or is one of those who are happy all the time. Ah well.

"She's a chatterbox, this one is." came a voice next to me. I glance at Simon, who is smirking slightly as the teacher plays around with tan- ish clay in her hands.

I wonder what he'll say if I said I had thought he had been the talker in first Pd.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name so…"

I leaned back in my hair, so the two front legs of the chair are off the ground. "Alec."

"Do you have a sister?"

I almost fall out of my chair. Didn't expect that to come out of his mouth "Why the question?"

"It's just… you remind me of someone, my girlfriend." He says sheepishly and I feel my cheeks once again start to heat up. Did he finally just compare me to his girlfriend? Or was going to hit on me too?

He waves his hands in front of him." Not gay, not trying to, uh, you know. Um, what do you have for fourth block?" he hastily says and I thankfully take the change in subject gladly, though that doesn't mean I want to keep talking to him but…he's nice.

"Chemistry."

"Oh, hey got that to, same teach?"

I nod and he flashes me a smile. Ugh, what am I doing? I can't …do this….Its difficult. Can't let him or anyone else can attach to me but at the same time this kid is being nice to me and I'm still the old me I use to me. Kind, caring, helping. When I'm with Simon I feel like I should talk to him more because from what I can see I'm the only one he talks to in all my classes I have with him.

Guilty feeling.

"Wait," I say, my curiosity getting the better of me again," you didn't mean the girl with the red hair, right?"

He looks confused for a moment before realization covers his features," Oh, no, she's my friend, Clary. The girl I was talking about is –"

"Mr. Lewis can you tell me the last steps for the clay I am making?" Ms. Light says, eyeing Simon with amusement.

"Uh, sure…"

Failed attempts later, the teacher takes pity on him and lets him off with a warning as she goes back to her lesson. Simon stayed glum after that and shrugs helplessly my way. Yea, I wouldn't want to talk after that either.

The rest of the time goes by with her talking all about the abilities clay can do and whatnot. The only thing that made he stop her talking was when the bell rang, cutting her off sentence. She looked dismayed while the class looked relieved. "Ok, remember what I told you, there'll be a quiz on it!" she says as everyone hurries out the room.

"That was lame, at least its lunch time now," Simon comes up saying as I make my way to the cafeteria.

"Yea, great.'

"If that's how it's going to be the rest of the year imagine chemistry, torture," he groans and then laughs.

"Totally going to suck," I said, eyeing the snack machine.

"Right, hey, do you want to sit with me and my lunatic friends? They're really cool," he looks at me hopefully. _Isn't enough I talked to him?_ I think desperately. I really don't like being rude to such good people.

Just when I'm about to respond, one of his friends waves over to him. I feel my eyes go wide as I look at him. _No, this can't be possible. It's just me here, not them. _I had to get out of there.

I looked at Simon as calmly as I could." Um, can't, got to meet someone. Could you do me a favor and not mention me to your friends or anybody, I'm really a closed -off person."

He looks hurt for a moment but confusion is stamped all over his face as he acknowledges my weird request. I see the guy coming over. "Please." I say again and walk quickly away.

When I feel the cold air hit my face I let out a shaky breath_. Again, Alec you are seeing things that are not there._ I barely ate breakfast, yeah, just have to go to Taki's and I'll be fine, Yup, fine.

I heard over to my motorcycle and start it up. _Jace isn't here, he's back in L.A. I just imagined him there. I'll never see him again. Never._

Magnus POV

Ever since I saw him in calculus I couldn't get him out of my head. There was just something about him that drew me to him. I know that sounded a bit cheeky but it was true. Besides I wasn't normal like my friends and everybody around me. I could do magic. Yup, super weird, also weird going to school but had to get my education somewhere.

I leaned that about my magic from my now dead parents. They died like normal people did so I guess I was _half_ normal but the point still remains. I know their in heaven because they visit me sometimes, telling me how wonderful it was up there and they were so happy. They were gone from my life when I was sixteen. My farther had gone when I had been seven and my mother sixteen. I was okay, I missed them terribly but with these…powers I can still communicate with them.

I rented a room with my friend; Simon, so we split the bills evenly. I worked at the mall, he at some gamers store. He told me the name so many times but I still manage to forget. He didn't know about my magic and I didn't think he had to know either. I wasn't harming him with it so everything's ok. I could wave my hand and get whatever I wanted but then he would get suspicious about how I was getting these things so I had to get my ass that job. It's not like I minded either, I love clothes!

Also, my eyes can change into cat eyes whenever I wanted or when I got angry. I thought it was cool.

Point was: magic was my secret and nobody had to know.

"Hey, Magnus," Clary said, taking a seat. The cafeteria was nosy but at least it played music.

"Sup, where's your boyfriend?"

Taking a bite of her sandwich she pointed a finger behind me. I turned in my seat and saw Simon …talking to blue eyes. So, Simon knows him. I also see Clary's lovesick boyfriend heading over to them and I'm about to get up as well when blue eyes dashes out of the cafeteria. _Oh, why does he keep running away?_

Simon turns around with a puzzled expression that turns to surprise when he counters Clary's obnoxious boy-toy. They talk for a minute and then walk their asses over to our table.

I immediately peg down Simon when he takes a seat. "Who were you talking to?"

His puzzled look returns, but his eyes all filled with a twinge of nervousness. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean." I looked ay him with a coyly glance.

Simon takes a bite of Clary's apple to which she exclaims, "Hey!" and he looks at me over his snack. "No, I don't actually, hey Jace, where is Izzy?"

No answer.

I glance over to Golden boy who looks lost in thought. I chuck him a slice of my apple slices. He flinches and stares at me accusingly. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes," I drawl out, eating a slice of my apple slices as I look at him," Simon here asked you a question while you were in la la land.'

Jace shakes his hair, his golden locks flying. "What is it?"

"I asked where Izzy is."

"Right here baby, miss me?" Isabelle sits down next to Simon and plants him a kiss on his check. How they're going out I have no clue. And Clary with Jace. And how I'm still single out of all of them. I seriously needed to do something about that.

"Okay, I need a toy." I declare…just to get odd looks in return.

"What?" Jace finally breaks the silence.

I roll my eyes. "I need a lover, boy-toy, soul mate, meant to be with…getting where I'm going with this?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, we're talking about how desperate you are."

"You're much lovable when your mouth is closed…so keep it shut." I smile and angelic smile his way.

"What about that guy you were hitting on in calculus?" Clary takes a sip of her coke but is staring at me with a knowing smile.

I let my face move back to Simon is obviously not really checking his phone but is anyway. "Which brings me back to you, Gamer boy, so spill."

Clary cocks an copper eyebrow." What about Simon?"

"Just that –"

"Hey, Clary do you know that –"I leaned over to Simon and covered his mouth with my hand. He licked it. "Lick my hand all you want, I'm still not letting go."

"Where was I? Oh yes! Your best friend over here knows him, except he won't tell me!" I shake his head and laugh as his fleeting hands try to stop me but find no hold.

"Ah, Simon! Tell him, he's cute but too Goth, badasss, motorcycle –ish?"

Now it's my time to cock an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, well, I forgot to mention this earlier but ah, me and Simon saw him riding a motorcycle into school so –"

I was over to her in a flash, shaking her like crazy," And you didn't think this was important info! What's wrong with you? My new boy –toy is a badass!" I say happily.

"Er, no he's not."

"Why?"

"Well, did you talk to him inn 2 block?"

"Yeah, he was kinds quiet but –"

"But he was itching to get away from you." Clary says with a small smirk.

"Very funny, redhead, funny. No, he had to go to the bathroom because my presence was too overwhelming for him."

"Anybody near your presence would want to puke, can't say I blame the guy," Jace says, tugging Clary onto his lap.

"Aren't you two cute." I say through gritted teeth.

"Thank you! Though handsome would have been a better word but I'll take that too." I so what to slap that smile off his face.

"So, what does he look like?" Izzy looks at me expectantly. She always had to say something about who my new love interest was. Women these days.

"If you must know –"

"Hey, Isabelle want to skip for the last minutes of lunch and head over to…you know where." Simon blocking my view from Isabelle but I can see she happy from the _wonderful_ suggestion Simon said.

"Absolutely, let's get out of here," she slings her messenger bag over her curvy body and takes Simon's hand as they walk away and out of sight.

"Ok, why is Simon cock-blocking me? Is he gay all of a sudden or what?" I look at Clary to confirm this.

She looks back at me exasperated. "No, he loves Izzy so I don't know why he's acting like that."

I look over to Angel boy but once again he seems deep in thought. Wonder what he's thinking about, usually he's all crazy and psychotic.

"Hey, Golden boy, what's on your mind, you're quieter than usual."

Clary has to nudge him to get his attention and when he looks up at me; his expression is annoyed, "What?"

"Why the zoning out today, hot date with Clary tonight?"

"Magnus shush," Clary gives me a look and I shrug. What, can't I ask?

Apparently not because Jace gets out his seat and stalks away, leaving Clary sating after him with a sad look. "Something wrong with what I said?" it was just a question.

After a moment Clary glances at me. "And now it's just two, and he was thinking of his de – brother again. "

"Oh, that…but you think he's dead."

"Well, yeah, I mean he told me they looked for him for so long but no appearance of the guy. Should be nineteen by now, since I think his birthday was last October."

"How do you know that?"

"Because everyday on his birthday Jace locks himself in his room with his punching bag and lets it all out. He hasn't given up, he says he knows he's alive somewhere. He'll know if he was dead…"

I didn't want to keep talking about this because I was staring to feel kinds guilty, don't know why but I did so we decided to go to class. She had to go to Home economics and I had boring Chemistry. This was going to suck the life out of me.

I walk up to the second floor of the building and make a right and bam, there's my new love…walking with Simon into class. My class. Looks like chemistry was going to be fun after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the amzazing reviews! Also for the good advice given. Mistakes are all mine, sorry about that, I'll try to fix that along the way. Did anybody hear the fantastic news?! Magnus Bane is going to comic con July 19! Not mine characters, they are from The lovely Cassandra Clare!**

Alec POV

I had barely made it in time when I bumped into Simon while dashing up the stairs" Whoa, so happy to go to class?"

The corner of lips lifted up slightly and we walked the rest to the room. Great, share table for two. I had put off Chemistry for exactly this reason because I had to concentrate on the person to not go too near me Yes, I was covered up but still.

Just as Simon is about to sit down a fast figure sits down and Simon startled, quickly straightens up. I feel my jaw fall open when I see who it is. I quickly glance and look around for spare seats but almost all of them are taken and Simon gives me a helpless shrug as he takes a Simon in front of me with a girl who obviously needs to get that hair a trim.

Skinny jeans looks at me innocently. "Isn't this nice?"

I'm truly lost for words that all I can do is give him a frown and turn away from him. This absolutely cannot be happening. In my own terror going on in my head I barely listen to what the teacher said. And that wasn't good, I had to focus on my surroundings, making sure nobody touched me causally.

After a few moments I'm able to tune back to the lesson that is very boring since I already know this stuff but I can't zone out. And because of that I'm very aware of the guy sitting next to me. I can feel him sparing glances my way but I just stare ahead, at the back of Simon's head and everywhere else.

If only I could –

_Tap, tap, tap-tap._

Fuck.

He wasn't going to stop unless I looked at him, no I wasn't going to be annoyed enough to do that. Two can play this game and I was prepared to win his obnoxious game.

Just stay focus on what the teacher was saying. Focus.

"So when you add these two components together they should turn into a light –"

_Tap, tap, tap-tap._

"Also, if you put some of this powder into this tube it will cause a slight chemical reaction –"

_Tap, tap, tap-tap._

"Sometimes if you don't measure the liquid correctly it will cause the opposite of the result you would what – "

_Tap, tap, tap-tap._

"But if you are a good listener and have read the instructions carefully than you;ll must likely –"

_Tap tap-tap._

That's it!

I turn to face him just to meet with cat eyes. I gasp. I look away and blink a couple of times before slowly looking back at him. Green eyes. Normal green eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have drunk that beer.

That doesn't matter thought and I set my eyes into a glare." Are you quite done with that obnoxious tapping?"

He doesn't look defended as much as he looks amused." Maybe, are you going to take to me?"

"No.'

"Then I fear that obnoxious tapping might make its reappearance again."

I open my mouth to make a retort when the teacher beats me too it. "Alright, grab a partner and do the experiment like I just done."

Holding my breath I quickly tap on Simon's shoulder. "Partner up?"

He must read the desperation in my eyes because he smirks slightly and grabs my arm. "Sure thing, let's go over there."

Magnus stares at Simon in shock as he hauls me away. Don't know why he would look so shock that Simon would agree to be my partner but whatever.

I settled in a chair while Simon calmly get's the beakers and the other things set op as I watch.

"So are you in a gang or something," he says, while measuring a chemical liquid.

"Uh, no?"

"So that motorcycle is…"

"Just a better ride than a car I suppose."

"My friends think you're a badass, that's why I asked." He looks at me with a smile.

"Oh, I didn't think they saw me…"

"Oh, they did, you were basically the topic at our lunch table."

I take a moment to get my voice. "…you – you didn't say anything about me, right?"

"Nope, thought that was difficult to do because as you can see my friend you sit next to you has an interest in you."

"I see. So how do I get rid of him because I really don't want to deal –"

"Ha! Once he has his sights on someone there is nothing getting in his way from taking it. I heard you got him in 2 block too. Sorry man"

Simon leaves me alone as I ponder over how to solve this. I kinda feel bad that I'm not helping him but this needs to be solved first. What the hell did this guy have a crush one me? We just met! Just a few words coming out my mouth foes equal a crush to form out of that. Guess I have to pull out the rude card. And the sarcasm to the mix and you have a jerk. I wouldn't have to act a jerk if Skinny jeans wouldn't have bothered me and pushed over my patience level. I just came here for school, not…this.

Sighing, I see that Simon is finishing up the experiment so I just look around the class room. It's just the typical thing, safety instructions, what type of chemicals and other posters scattered around. I honestly don't get it. Just as I'm about to ask Simon if he's done my vision is cut by the sight of cat eyes. I jerk in my seat and gripped the edge of the counter to keep me from falling.

"Shit." I gasp.

Simon looks over me. "You alright?"

I exhale slowly." Yes…I'm fine."

He nods. "Ok, well I'm done and while I was working on this myself" - guilt shots through me – "did you think of a way to – ""Rude and sarcasm."

He tilts his head thoughtfully. "Hmm, a jerk? You might have something then though I am sorry I didn't sit down fast enough."

To my surprise I actually laugh. He looks a bit surprise and I can't say I blame him.

"I must be a joker if I got you to laugh," he says with a smile, ruffling his hair.

"Yea, I think I needed that."

"Alright student's the bell id about to ring so clean up and have your paper on top of my desk before you leave."

Seeing that Simon didn't clean up I help him, it's the least I can do. We talk while we work and surprisingly I got him to laugh at something I said. Usually my jokes weren't laughed at. Watching my gloved hands he goes to put the beakers away.I wonder what it would be like if I didn't have this stupid ability. Or rather curse. That was a better word for it, ability just sounded innocent and what I had…wasn't. Why bother tormenting myself about what I didn't have or wanted. It just led to misery and I didn't need that. Glancing up I saw Skinny jeans looking at me again. I groan internally.

"Ok, let's get out of here." looking up I see Simon with his backpack, smiling.

I arched an eyebrow. "Doesn't the bell dismiss us?"

"yes, but she said she'll let us out earlier if we finished everything up and I gather that you wanted to leave before –"

I'm up with my backpack on my shoulder in a second. "Let's get the hell out of here." he laughs as we make our way out the class and down the hallway.

The bells rings once I'm in the parking lot, Simon next to me, maybe, it was possible to have a friend, at least one. And I think I found that in Simon. In the start I wouldn't even talk much but now even after how I'd been toward him, he's still here. Must people in the past just gave up and left me alone. This was a nice change.

Swinging a leg over my ride I start the engine as Simon stares at it in amusement. "It's cooler up front." He says, still staring at it before his eyes make it to my face. "Totally awesome ride, man."

"Thanks, I gotta get going, I think I might have work today." I really should have checked my calendar before I ran out my apartment. Just my luck.

He backs up with a friendly smile. "You might actually be the coolest dud I've ever met. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, got to get my education somewhere." And with that I leave him laughing to himself as I pull out and into the street. I really hope I don't have to work today.

Magnus POV

Simon is so dead.

If my magic extended to that greater level I just might have. Having seen Simon making my blue-eyes laugh when it should have been _me_ really ticked me off. But it was wrong to also give him heart attack, especially when I flashed him my cat eyes. It was a at the moment feeling. Though I did that to him about twice now I think when we were in calculus. Whoops.

So when I finally got out of the class I dashed down the stairs, into the parking lot where I finally saw them. I'm sure my mouth drooped open as I stared at blue-eyes on his motorcycle. I think I might have been staring for a long time when a rough pat landed on my shoulder.

Clearing my daze I see that my misfit friends have caught up to me and were seeing the display that was going in front of me a few yards away.

"So this is the new love interest you have?" Izzy says, standing in front of my view.

"Yes, woman, and you're blocking my perfect view," I push her aside just to see him riding away and Simon shaking with laughter.

I stand there with my arms crossed, waiting for Simon to turn around. And when he finally does his face goes surprised as he warily comes towards us. When he's close enough my hand reaches forward, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and I bring him close to me. "Did you guys have a pleasant time together?" I say sweetly as I ignore the two girls giving me looks.

To my astonishment and everyone else he smiles at me and pulls out my grasp. "Yeah, we did, have a problem with that?'

"Simon!" Clary says.

"Hey, Simon, where have you been hiding? That guy must have put you a backbone or something but I gotta say I like this newer you. It going to stay like this, right?" Jace says with a sly smile.

I get pushed aside and I see that Isabelle is having a make-out session with my boy stealer. When they break up Izzy looks at me with a sweet smile. "That's what you get for pushing me."

"Whatever, I'll question you later. Now let's get out of here."

Alec POV

Turns out I had to work today.

I work at a rock store called Forever2night. Basically it was a store that sold rock music, clothing that sort of thing. They let me keep my normal clothes and the only thing I had to put was a name tag. I loved working here; I could just sourround myself in the blackness and disappear for a while. They played rock music too so it was my little place to hang out I guess.

"Ay, Alec you don't have a pen, do you?" I turn around to see Drew looking at me with pursed lips. He was a new addition to our work place and I was in charged with training him. He was cool but he I didn't need to be looking for after him. je knew what he was doing.

"Here," I throw at him and he catches it with one hand. "Thanks," he says and gets back to work.

I don't know why I don't just talk to him. He seems like he wants someone to talk to. We're the same age and we both like rock. And I'm sure I won't get attach to him, I only see him here so it'll be friendly acquaintances.

But it's best if I just one step at a time. Just because I think I made a friend doesn't, mean I could just go searching for more. So with another glance at him I go back to scribbling in my notebook while hearing the song Now is the time by 10 years blasting away.

Magnus POV

"Ok, I got you locked and trapped in our apartment, now spill." Is the first thing I say as I lock the door behind me.

I watch with narrow eyes as Simon heads over to the fridge, pulling out a coke and taking a sip while looking over at me." About…"

"Don't play coy with minster, you've been hogging my blue-eye angel all day today and wouldn't share. The least you could do is spill some info of him."

He mockingly taps his chin as he sauntered over to the couch, resting his feet up the coffee table with the coke in his hand." I could, or I'll respect his privacy and not say anything to you."

I stalked over to him and settled across of him on the couch. "Why are you being mean?" I pout hoping to sucker it out of him. No luck.

Simon sighs and looks at me seriously. "Look, I would tell you but I can't, let's leave it at that. Look for someone else, forget about him."

I look at him dubiously. "Do you really think I'll forget about him now that you said that? You just make him sound more irresistible. Can you at least tell me his name, I didn't catch it, was too busy staring at him."

He flicks at his can as he looks at his shoe. "He's straight, Magnus, and he doesn't date so…you can't really get anything out of him."

"That's what you think; watch what happens tomorrow when I charm the shit out of him!"

"Magnus, just leave the kid alone, he's just going to brush you off."

"He was talking to you, wasn't he?"

Simon looks annoyed but said," he brushed me off in the beginning but I got him to talk to me without pressuring him – much. You? You're going to overwhelm him."

I bite my lip, considering. I guess I did "pressure" him, especially with the cat eyes. Though I don't know why I did that, I never done that before, so why was I doing it?

Simon takes my silence as an agreement to stay away from blue-eye angel so he leaves off to his room, closing the door as I sit there wondering what to do. Why was I even this intense about this boy? I've just seen him today and I'm obsessing over him. I sigh, and with a wave of my hand I turn off the lights and head over to my room. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

It wasn't.

I had dressed in lighter clothes than I had yesterday. Or what I that was a tone down outfit. Light blue shirt with lime green skinny's and my matching Nike's. I had just sprinkled a bit of glitter in my hair and put on some eyeliner and was done.

I was sitting in my seat in calculus, waiting for him to show up and when he finally did the bell had just rung, messing up my plan. And I couldn't find my glittery pen to tap with so I just yawned during the lesson and passing notes to Clary to pass the time. Every once in a while I would sneak a glance at him just to see his head down on his desk.

When it was time to go to third block he all but dashed out the room, leaving me with a laughing Clary. "Boy, does he not like you.' give it up, Magnus, he's not interested."

I leave her with a finger as I go to English, still hearing her laugher behind me.

At lunch I don't see him as I distractingly move my food around my tray.

"Damn, somebody's got it bad for someone," says a singsong voice. I lift my head to see Izzy smirking down on me as she takes a seat.

"Shh, woman, you're not helping."

"He's right," says Clary," you should have seen him in calculus, just kept staring at the kid wistfully and dreamily then –"I threw her a friend fry.

"I thought you gave up on him?" Simon looks at me confused.

"You misinterpreted me, darling; I just didn't have anything to say at the moment."

Simon bites his lip and gets up." I gotta go, see you guys later." He kisses Izzy on her cheek and turns around without a backwards glance.

I stare after his disappearing figure, puzzled. Is he mad at me for still going after blue-eyes? I didn't want to start a fight with Simon but I couldn't just …"I hate this."I say, starung at the ceiling.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jace says, looking up from his burger.

I roll my eyes at him." No, everything is peachy fine."

Jace just cocks a perfect eyebrow as Clary says," Even I could see something going between you guys, what's up?"

I sigh." He wants' me to stop pursing the guy I have a crush on, though I don't know why he would want me to do that."

"Maybe he wants him to himself." I want to slap the smirk of Jace;s face.

"Very funny, Golden locks, no Simon said he doesn't date and some another things."

"And besides, Simon doesn't need anybody else but me," Isabelle declares, slapping Jace on his arm.

As I enter the last class of the day I see blue – eyes…talking to Simon who is perched on top of our table. I zero my gaze on them and causally lean against the wall, focusing all my energy into my ear as I listen what they're talking about.

"But you said – "He says, sounding exasperated.

"Yes, I know but at the lunch table he was talking about it and that he was going to try –"

"I don't want him too!" He hisses quietly and I flinched.

"I know, but you still have that idea from yesterday right?"

A sigh." Of course, thanks for warning me."

Soft laughing." Well, it was the least I could do; he's my friend who doesn't know when he's pushing it. Besides, I know you don't want anybody to know about you, though I don't know why…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay; everybody had their secrets…just promise me you're not a murder first."

He laughs." Promise." The bell rings. "Did I tell you I hate this class?"

Simon snorts. "No, but who wouldn't, though I know _you're_ reason." He chuckles.

I let my magic go, and look at them. He doesn't have to worry about me anymore, mission accomplish. Message delivered.

I walk over to the table where he's sitting at and sit down, ignoring the hello from Simon as I pull out my books and toss them onto the table.

"Ok, class today we will be checking…" I drown out what she's saying as I take out my phone and text away to Clary.

It must have been a long ass time I've been on the phone when I feel a tap on my arm. I glance at blue-eyes with an expressionless look I could muster. "What?" he looks a bit surprise but says." We have a project to do."

"Why don't you ask Simon?"

"Because she said we had to work with out table partners today."

With a sigh I put my phone away and put one elbow on the table, "so what is it we're suppose to be doing?"

"We have to determine what substances are in this beaker." He lightly taps it with his pencil.

I yawn. "Okay, let's get this over with."

At first we start working well that is until the bickering began. It started when I said the yellow substance had the same one as the red. He said no, every substance has a change in them.

"Are you really going to tell me that those two don't have –"I started just to get cut off.

"Yes, it has different molecules in them that makes them not the same."

"Ah, And how do you know this? This is like the second day we're here, you can't know that." I point out, frustrated,

I still don't know his name since he refuses to tell me when I asked a million times. So he says," I just know what I'm doing." Is all he said.

"Well, I think it' wrong and you _don't_ actually know what you're doing."

"I can care less what comes out of your mouth, in fact you could do this yourself if you want, I'm out."

I just stare at him with my hanging open as he get's his things, goes to the teacher and disappears out the door. I have enough sense to snap my mouth shut instead of looking like I fool as I lay my head down on the counter with a thud. "Fuck."

I feel a tap on my shoulder and my hopes rise that he came to apologize but when I left my head its Simon. "Oh, it's you, what do you want?" I'm still annoyed and maybe a little hurt at what he said earlier to blue eyes.

He lifts his eyebrow at me but slips me his paper. "He was right, you know."

I look down on his paper to see he had the right formulas written down like Blue-eyes did. I bite the inside of my cheek but take the paper and just copy down everything and is finish when it's time to go. "Here, you turn it in and write whatever his name on it." I see surprise flicker across his face as I walk away from him.

I'm walking down the stairs when I see Blue- eyes talking to someone. So he can to Simon and this guy but not me?_ Very_ mature. What I don't get is what there doing behind the cafeteria. That's only for the staff. Despite what happen back there my curiosity gets the better of me as I hurry down and slowly creep along the wall that shields the entrance in the back. Like what I did in fourth PD I let the magic go through me ear and listen.

"_That's_ why you called me?" says the unknown voice.

"You got me out of other situations, why not this one, it's the even a big deal."Says blue – eyes.

"Exactly, no big deal, stick it out, you're going to be gone from here soon enough."

A exasperated sigh. "Sky, I _can't, _its difficult –"

"A guy can't make things difficult, why don't you give it a _try –"_

_"I can't."_

"That's always your excuse, you can't, you won't, no, what about a yes, huh, that sounds way better."

Annoyed laughter. "How I ever trusted you I don't know but I have my reasons for the things I do."

"Like being an asshole?"

"Just…forget about it, alright? Wait, you're not going with me when I leave?"

"Of course I am, without me you can't get anything; besides I'm funny too, give you a good laugh." Sky laughs.

"Can't argue that, not with the any things you've done over the pass weeks."

"It comes with my profession, can you blame me? Don't answer, so we done here, there's a party going down tonight and I need to be ready, you should go, it'll be fun." Sky taunts sweetly.

"Can't, I –"

"Shush, keep your excuses to yourself, you party pooper, see you Saturday at work?"

"Yes, now go."

"You sure know how to kick a guy out, don't' you?"

"You want me to kick you out?" there's and undercurrent to blue-eyes tone, like hidden laughter.

"I'm going; I'm going, see you Saturday!"

I hear footsteps making my way and I duck down behind a thrash can as I see footsteps pass by. _Why didn't I turn invisible?_ I feel like slapping my forehead but that would make a sound. Just when I get up and head a few paces from where I came from a voice stops me in my tracks.

"Are you following me?"

I swear. I should have waited another few minutes. I turn around lazily to face him as I lean against the wall. "_No_," I drawl," I was going to take a smoke here like I usually do after class. Are _you_ following me?"

He looks frustrated now." _What?_ That doesn't even make sense since I was here first."

"Some sense isn't even logical, have you though of that?"

He shakes his head and looks up at me." I'm not even going to argue with you, now if you don't _mind._" He tries to walk pass me but I step in his way and he steps back." What do you think you're doing?" blue –eyes says, irritated now.

"Actually I _do_ mind. What's your deal?" I say, narrowing my eyes on him.

He takes another step back," Don't know what you're talking about." He cautiously answers, watching me as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Look, if you want an apology about earlier, than sorry, now can you move out of the way?"

I smirk and step back, opening my hands in front of me, "Go ahead."

He eyes me as he walks towards me, and just when he's close enough I grab his arm and immediately let go. "Shit, what was that?"

He doesn't give me an answer, just dashes away from me. I look back at me hand. _What was that? _When I had touched his arm I felt a strong shock go through me. My hand was still now the same, undamaged. And it couldn't have been him. Was my magic…manifesting itself? It can't be, my parents said I couldn't be on the same level as they had been

I shake my head and walk away from there. I glance around but I already know he wouldn't be around. But still. I'm almost the last one out as I walk out of the school and into the parking lot. I wouldn't blame them to leave, I wouldn't be waiting all day either but I see Simon waving from the car. "Hurry up dude, Jace is getting antsy?"

I saunter over to the car," Oh, is he?"

"Get in the car, Bane; I'm not getting any prettier here." Say Jace in the driver seat as I get in the back.

"Yah, yah, pretty boy, just drive us to Taki's, I'm hungry."

Jace smirks." As you wish"


	4. Drew and Sleazy Sky

Alec POV

What the hell had that been? I think again not for the first time as I clean the countertop at Forever2night. I know it didn't come from him because I felt it surge through me just when he grabbed me and the expression on his face said it all that he had felt that. I had my jacket on when he touched me. So how did that happen? More importantly if that wasn't reason to stay away from him then I don't know what is.

But still, what _was_ that? I never experienced that before and it unnerved me. Wasn't it bad enough I had this poisonous skin; I didn't need another thing to add to it. And I wasn't really thrilled about uncovering it either, besides it just happen once, not likely to happen again. Thought to an extend it –

"Hey, Alec, do you have a change for a twenty?" I glance up to see Drew stranding before me, holding the bill up before his fingers.

"Uh, yeah, hold up a sec," I dig into my pocket, pulling out my wallet and hand him four fives and in turn gives me the twenty. "Anything else?"

"Nope, see you later?"

"Wait, where are you going?" his shift doesn't end till six and it's just four- thirty.

"The man's sending me off to get his food, lazy ass, I'll be back in twenty," and he ducks out the door as I see him walk away.

Well I can't say I'm not relieved, each time I'm busy doing something I feel him glance my way and it really get's on my nerve. I don't need another pair of eyes watching me.

Twenty minutes later Drew's back with a lot of take outs that I hurry and open the door for him. "Thanks bro" he say's and heads over to the back room and a minute later comes out with two take outs." Wanna it?" he lifts one up and I feel a smile tug on my lips. He might be a bit annoying but this was thoughtful and I was hungry since I skip lunch today.

"Yeah, thanks," he hands my over and sits in the stool next to mine as he digs into his.

"I got us chicken and rice, that okay?" I give him a sidelong glance and probably smile at him for the first time since he starting working here. "Yeah, just what I wanted."

We ate in silence for a few moments until he speaks," I know I haven't been the greatest since I've started and I'm, sorry for, um, looking at you. it's just that," he runs a hand through his brown curly hair," I didn't know how to talk to you, you know maybe be friends while we work here?"

I bite my lip to keep myself from smiling. He reminds me of someone who was like that, rambling and awkward that it was kinda funny. I choke back a laugh and elbow him." I get it, and…yeah, we could try being friends." He looks relieved by my words as he takes another bite of his chicken leg

Somehow he reminds me of Sky, except Sky wasn't a rambler, though I didn't know that about him, he was so relax all the time, it was hard to get him mad.

After we finish our food I gather his and mine and dump it in the trash bin next to me. Its five – thirty now and I have homework to do so with a sigh I pull out my calculus worksheet and mull over it. This wasn't my favorite subject but I was alright it in

"Need help with that?"

"You know how to solve these?"

"I'm not in college for nothing, hand that paper over."

I give it to him and he scans it with his light grey eyes. "Ah, this is simple; ok this…" about ten minutes later after he explains it to me I get it." Hmm, this is simple, thanks." I put the sheet in my bag and lean against the wall. "So what do you major in?"

"Acting, I know it's hard to believe," he says after I give him a dubious look," since I'm working here and my clothes speak for themselves but I don't know. I guess what I like about it is that you get to be somebody else for a while. You don't have to be you, easy to forget problems and the bullshit that happens in life."

_Can't argue that_, I think.

"Yeah, that a fun life sometimes."

I feel my cheeks heat. "Did I say that aloud?"

He flashes me a grin. "Yup, do you always say your thoughts aloud?"

"No," I muttered," usually they're kept inside my head."

"And creep out your mouth without yourself knowing it."

"Mind reader, are you now?"

"Nope, just a good guesser."

"How old are you." I ask curiously because he doesn't look older than me.

"Nineteen, I went to school early due to my very strict parents, education and whatnot, things I couldn't care more about."

"Same age though I'll be graduating this year so that would be a relief."

"School year not going the way you wanted it?" he cocks his brown eyebrow.

"You could say that, when I'm done I'll be long gone from here, need a new place, this is getting old." _And it'll be safer._

"Let's get out of here," he says after a minute of looking at me.

I look at me." Are you crazy, we still have to work for…huh, ten more minutes? That was fast." Maybe getting along with him is a good thing.

He rolls his eyes at me but get's up and walks to the back room. Just when I'm about to call him back he comes out, lifting his thumbs up." We're good to go, let's get the hell out if here."

It's not that I don't' want to go out with him it's more that I don't want to run into anyone, more importantly Skinny jeans. I try one more time." I have to go to school tomorrow."

"Fuck school, have some fun, explore the city lights, come on," he fives me a hopeful look and I reluctantly agree. I just hope I don't regret this.

"You got your _own_ motorcycle?" I exclaim as I stare at his Hadley. He smirks at me expressions.

"Course, this is way better than a car."

"I never had seen it…" I trail off, trying to remember if I had missed it when coming to work.

"That's because you're single-minded," Drew points out," Now let's get going, don't want you to be late for school tomorrow."

I scowl but hop on my bike and race down the street after him.

Magnus POV

"Magnus, let's _go_" Simon says, tugging my arm as I stare at the party going down at central park. Beers, food, fun, if that's not tempting enough for him it is for me.

"Oh, relax Sim, let's have some fun! We got school tomorrow, might as –"

"Exactly! And I'm not going to class with a hangover."

"Suit yourself, I'm going," I stroll into the crowd and smile to myself as I hear I sigh and hear Simon footballs behind me. He would never leave me alone when it comes to a party with drinks.

I mingle with the other party goers, holding my third glass of wine as Simon shifts his feet again behind me. All he had to drink was a bottle water and it's takes a whole lot more to get me drunk than three drinks of wine.

I'm still talking with the small group of people gathered around me when I hear Simon say: Shit!"

Puzzled, I look back at him to see he's not looking at me but something farther away. Following his gaze I see what he said and I feel my eyes zero and lock on him. So, blue-eyes _is_ here after all. With someone.

Simon curses again and blocks my stride. "No, we're going, _now."_

"Oh, come on, let's go introduce ourselves to his friend." I make move to go around him and he grabs a hold on my arm. "No, we're leaving and I don't believe that's your third drink you had, I've been watching you, remember?"

Ok, maybe that's true but since I have my magic…I'm good. I give him a pointed look," Do I look drunk to you?"

"No," he says cautiously.

"Then you could have at least a _little _bit of faith in me and know that I'm not going to do anything stupid."

He pursed his lips together but didn't stop me as I walked over to where blue-eyes was standing. How I still don't know his name I don't know. But I badly want to. Well, I kinda did know since I overhead the him telling the teacher not to call his name for anything and the teacher looked at him with sweetness and said that it'll be alright with her. He did it to our calculus teacher too and how he convinced Ms. Lu of that, I don't know, she wasn't at all pleasant. So until I discover his name I will call him blue-eyes.

I gotten over what he said with Simon in forth PD. I wasn't one to hold onto silly things over people. Besides it was funnier annoying him because I got him to talk to me more.

He's laughing with Curly head and immediately stops when he sees me. a slow smile spreads over my lips as I take in his friend. He's alright if you like the wanna be Goth style he's trying to pull unsuccessfully. I shot him a smile. "Hey, nice evening to go partying, don't you think?"

"Hell yeah, me and this kid had to take a break of life of a while so what not a better place to do so then here?"

Simon had finally arrived and is standing awkwardly as he flashes blue-eyes a apoplectic smile to blue-eyes. Well. I huff. I turn back to Curly head. "Totally, life sucks sometimes, have you tasted the wine? Delicious."

"Nah, me and him already ate before we got here. Besides he got school to go to." He flashes blue –eyes a smile, who tentatively returns it back.

"What's your name?"

"The name's Drew Midnight and this is –"

"Hey you made it! Finally!" I turn around to glare at whoever was responsible from cutting off what he was going to say. Sky. Oh joy.

He's holding a martini drink in one hold and he appears to be staggering a bit as he stands in front of our little group. "I thought you were to busy to come?" that is to my mysterious boy.

"I wasn't planning to come but when this kid," he points a finger at Drew who's looking at them innocently," said to explore the city lights I didn't know he meant this!"

Sky shoots Drew a smile." Nice trick, I should have thought of that myself."

"Don't congratulate him!"

"Sorry Rebel boy, but if you had agreed when I asked straight point maybe this wouldn't have happened. Hey, at least I _asked_ than trick, doesn't that count for anything?"

He get's a glare from _rebel boy_ which Sky ignores as he settles his gaze on me and Simon. He looks at me thoughtfully before looking at rebel boy with a smirk but he is looking at his boots with fake interest.

"Hey, Rebel boy, take –what's your name?" Sky looks at Drew.

"Drew, why?"

Sky slings an arm around blue –eyes, who stiffens but slowly, relaxes and Drew and shots me a sly look. "Sorry gentlemen but we got to hit the road now, Rebel got your ride?"

"Course, but you're not riding with me, ride with Drew."

He looks at Drew," You have a motorcycle?"

Drew snorts. "Yea, Hadley but if you're riding with me don't expect anything out of it."

"Wouldn't dream of it Baby cakes, you're not really my type. Not let's ride out to the sunset!"

I honestly have no words as I see them walk away. What was that? They just _met_ and their going to ride into the _sunset_? I look at Simon but he just shrugs at me, baffled. "Do you know what just happen?" I ask

"Not at all, but your face was funny when they walked away with your boy."

I stuck my tongue at him." Let's go home."

"But I thought you wanted to stay? That's what you wanted right?" I hear laughter in his voice as I roll my eyes. "Come on, short stick." He flushes a bright red." Don't mess with me or I'll say more on what Izzy told me." I sing as I all but skip to the apartment with him muttering about no privacy.

Alec POV

I'm lying in bed as I think about what Sky told me after Drew left my apartment. We didn't ride into the "sunset" like Sky suggested, just gotten a case of beer and drink at my place. I told Drew he could crush on the couch, though I said that out of politeness, we just started talking after all. He said no, that he wasn't thought drunk yet and left with a solute.

Sky was sleeping on the couch, snoring softly as I twirled a pencil between my fingers. It was seven in the morning and I just woken up. I repeat the conversation we had a few hours earlier**: **

:

"So, that was the guy, wasn't it?"

I just muttered something under my breath and he took it as a yes.

He knew I had a preference for guys but this was not the case. Well, it was but it was coming from Skinny jeans, not me. I just found him annoying.

"He's one gorgeous dude I've ever seen, do you think I have a chance?" I looked at him, horrified. "I'm kidding, well mostly, but he's taken for."

Damn by curiosity. "He is?"

He gives me an are- you-serious look. "What?" I say after several seconds passed.

"He likes you, dummy! Are you sure you're gay because you're not really good at it."

I shake my head, rolling my eyes as I look at him." I _know_ he has some feeling for me, I just wished he didn't."

He looks at me dubiously. "Are you drunk? Because that's my only reason for saying such a thing. Have you not seen the kid, he's hot!"

I let out an exasperated sigh." Yes, he's good looking and all but I'm just not interested." Something twisted in my stomach but I ignored it.

"Ok, either you're really drunk or just in denial, which one is it?"

"Drunk, night –night." I had twisted around to not look at him. But that might as well been pointless seeing as five seconds later he jumped on me. "_Sky!_" I hadn't dressed out so he was lucky.

"Give me a _good _reason then I'll let you sleep." He pointed my chest and looked at me expectantly.

I muttered something under my breath.

"What, didn't hear anything." He sang. I really wanted to hit him then.

"I said I've never dated anyone, zero, no experience whatsoever. Happy?"

He looked thoughtful before nodding and slipping out of my bed. "Okay…so when do you want me to settle your date with Skinny jeans?" I regret ever telling him that.

"Never, now bye-bye."

"But –hey!" I had threw him all my pillows when he finally had the grace to leave but saying 'This isn't over!" as he walked out my door. Hadn't even bothered to close it on his way out. Now that was just pure lazy but what did I expect. That's sleazy guy for you.

I was almost drifting off to sleep again when I heard a loud thud. I quickly got out of bed to see Sky on the floor, tangled in the sheets he must have gotten out my cabinets. I cock my head to the side. "Forget how to sleep?"

He yawns." Nope, I had to move positions; my leg was starting to feel numb." He moves his leg through the tangled sheet. "Much better."

I roll my eyes and walk away. How I ever trusted him is simply out of my mind. But he was as harmless like a fish, though not when it came to being his goofy self.

"Hey!"

I glance at him over my shoulder, "what?"

"Are you going to cook me pancakes?"

I bark out a laugh as I go to my room to switch out of my clothes.

"Is that a yes?"

…Crazy, but likeable in his own special way. I let out another laugh as I shut the door,

/

I hadn't made anything for him. I all but kicked him out when I had to leave.

"You're not a really good host, you know?" he say's pouting as I get on my bike, trying the engine on. I smile at him. "Whoever said I was the host?"

He looks confused at this. "What? That doesn't make any sense, host!"

"Doesn't have to, bye!" I say as I pull out into the street.

"I'm taking a rain cheek!"

I roll my eyes as I make my way over to the stop sign, turning into the highway and softly laugh at his six age self behavior as I sped down the road.

I make it to class a few seconds before the last bell rings and slid into my seat. Simon gives me a friendly smile that I return back as I listen what the teacher has plan for us today.

Simon and I are working in our textbooks today since the teacher wanted us to copy the definition of every word in the chapter which I don't really see the point in it really. Just memorize it into memory and your fine, though I speak for myself, don't know if the class has such a brain to that since most of them didn't know anything about the civil war.

We had been working quietly for an hour when Simon looks at from his work to me" I'm sorry about last night, I should have tried more to get him to walk away."

"That's all right; I had my so called friends with me so it was fine." It really was I just didn't like it when we were alone together like yesterday behind the cafeteria

"So called?"

"I just started talking to Drew yesterday since we work at the same place and Sky…he's someone that help's me a lot. It doesn't really help that they're almost the same as the other like dragging me to that party."

"Yeah, when party boy saw it he didn't want to leave but when he caught sight of you well, going home seemed like jail to him." he shrugs but grins.

"I've barely been nice to him and he…still likes me? Is something wrong with him?" I really wanted to know because if somebody acted the ways to me I would have given up already.

"Hmm, how do I explain this correctly? Um, ok, you're like a jigsaw puzzle and he is determined to figure you out, what's hiding under all that skin of yours. Did I explain that right, because I don't…"

At this point I don't hear the rest of what he's saying as I try to calm my nerves down. I didn't need Skinny jeans figuring anything out. I was me on the outside, that's all that mattered he didn't know have to know anything about what I was "hiding under all that skin" that just came to close to home for me. Wait; was he suspicious about what happened yesterday? That shock? Was he on to me? Shit, shit, _shit._ What if I –

"Alec!" I jump in my seat and I hear a laugh come from my right side. Simon.

"Yeah?" my breathing comes out a like I had been running. He looks at me worriedly.

"Are you alright, do you need to –"

"No nurse, I'm fine, fine, did you get all the words done?" I didn't' want him to focus on me and he still seemed a bit worried but thankfully took the hit and we got back to work.

2 block. Great.

Sitting in my seat with my hood over my head I see through my hair that Skinny jeans has arrived and zeroing his glance on me and to my horror is making his ay to me when redhead blocks his path. Whew, I thought she was annoying but at this moment she was a savior and by the time she finishes talking to him the bell has already rung while Ms. Lu is quieting down the class. Skinny jeans gave me one last look before taking his seat and facing the teacher.

It had just been forty minutes in class when it begins.

_Tap, tap, tap-tap._

Is he serious? The teacher is explaining about our new chapter we're going to do and he's _tapping_? Why so much effort for me? Did I have to be an ass now?

Tap-tap, tap, tap.

I try to pay attention to what she's saying "So when you add this to the mix it will give you an odd number but that's okay because if you do this –"

Tap –tap.

"Now, if you to make it into a simpler answer then I could show you a few tricks on how to accomplish that. Like for this one, if you –"

Tap, tap, tap.

I'm not going to learn anything if I don't look at him and I have no doubt he'll keep doing that until I look at him. With an irritated sigh I lift my head up and see that he's smiling at me. Smiling? My face turns into a glare. He's sitting in the next row, three seats ahead. It's not really a big class so some seats before us are empty but Ms. Lu doesn't lei us switch seats, once you're there, you're there.

"What do you want?" I hiss quietly, glancing to see if Ms. Lu is looking at us.

"To hang out." He whispers back.

He is definitely crazy. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because." That was very mature of me.

"You talk to Simon."

"I know him."

Because you talk to him."

"The answer is still no.'

He holds up the pen, smirking and I want to throw it out the window. A pity threat but if I want to learn how to do this then I have to agree. "Will you stop the tapping?"

"Yup, deal, then?"

"Deal."

Skinny jeans had his mouth open so it surprises me when a women's voice comes out saying." It's also a deal that both of you will be serving detention after school. How about that?"

We both look up to see her glaring at us before she continues with the lesson. Fuck! Now I had to see him more? I glance up to see him smiling my way. "See you at detention!" I lift up my favorite finger at him but that doesn't wipe away his smile as he looks back at the teacher. I slump back in my seat. Today's going to be a _long_ day.

I all but run out the room when that bells rings. I don't need him taunting me so by the time I'm in pottery class I'm gasping for air as take my seat. Simon comes two minutes later and does a double look at me. I must be flush as he eyes me. "You okay, you look like you just ran a marathon."

"Ran…two flight of stairs…but I'm ok." I manage to say as I lean in the back of my seat, stretching me legs.

"Why did you room, that excited to play with clay?"

"No, I had to get away from him."

"Him? Who did – oh, never mine, did he do something to you?"

"If you mean get me detention then yes, he did do something. Worse, I have detention with him." I say as I glance down to my gloves.

"Ouch, sorry man, but how did that happen?" he looks puzzled as he looks at me.

I roll my eyes as I say," He's always tapping that pen of his in calculus, preventing me from concentrating. So when he did it today on a lesson I really wanted to get down I finally look at him. We exchange a few words, the teacher saw us and got is afterschool detention. What fun." I say sarcastically in the end.

He gives me a pityingly look. "I'm super sorry then, I feel like it's my fault that he has his eyes set on you."

I waved at this. "Nah, don't, you were just being nice to me, and besides I have two classes with him, you couldn't have stopped it."

"Still…why don't you eat lunch at the cafeteria? Don't taste good?"

"Cafeteria lunch? Not my favorite thing, that's why I go out to eat."

"You could always sit with me and my friends, I swear they don't bite, well maybe –"

"Simon, do be quiet dear, it's time for clay!" say's Ms. Light as she enters the room with a handful of clay in her hands. "Class, today we'll be making your own vase, so do make it pretty if you want a good grade!"

"A vase?" someone questions in the front.

"Why of course silly, it's simpler, now come here and grab so clay and get to work! Remember everything I taught you from the past few days!"

"That was horrible!" Simon says as we wash our hands off. I had to take off my gloves because they would have gotten dirty and I had a feeling the teacher wouldn't have let me have them on. I quickly dry my hands and pull my gloves back on. Whew, much better.

"Yeah, it was, I don't think my came out right though, it looked sort of slanted on the right." The bell had rung a minute ago and we were walking out the room when a voice came from behind us.

"Don't you know it's rude to keep people waiting?" I stiffen and Simon shakes his head, as we turn and see Skinny jeans lazily leaning against a locker with his arms loosely crossed.

Simon opens his mouth to speak but I'm quicker. "What do you think you're doing?"

He leans away from the locker and strides right up to me. I take a step right back. "Why waiting for you darling, don't you remember our agreement?" he presses a hand to his heart and fidgets a hurt look. My hand twitches.

"And don't _you _remember that that was settled when you got both of asses detention afterschool?"

Skinny jeans points a finger at me. "Hey, that was a bonus added, I didn't think we'll get detention. Would it matter if I said sorry about that?"

"What are you guys talking about?" we both look at Simon, I honestly forgotten he was standing next to me.

"Nothing –"

"A deal."

I narrow my gaze at him and he looks back with an innocent look. "What, haven't you heard honesty is the best policy?"

I throw my hands up in the air. It was obvious I wasn't going to win here. "Fine! Have it your way."

He claps his hands happily. "Yay, let's go, see you later Simon!" Skinny jeans grabs my arm and pulls me away from a gaping Simon as we round a corner and he disappears from my sight.

"You can let go of my arm now, I'm not going anywhere." I should have been worrying about that shock again but weirdly I wasn't, just feeling that grip on me by Skinny jeans.

He casts me a sidelong glance," how do I know you won't run? Think of that?"

We're on the ground now as we make our way out of the crowd. "Does this give you proof? Where can I possibly run, too crowded." I tug on my arm but he holds onto it.

"Well, what about if I just like holding onto you, making sure you don't get lost in this big scary place full of walking zombies."

I'm surprise a short laugh comes from my mouth. He sort of reminds me of Sky. "And that's what popped out of your mind, that?"

He shrugs. "But of course, from my perceptive of these people."

I realize he's taking us out to the parking lot, and I plant my feet down, making him almost trip. "Why are we going here?"

Skinny jeans gives me a charming smile, _not_ that I think it's charming, I'm just saying it's one of those –oh never mind! Oh great, I'm battling about his smile in my head, that's just great. Why do I keep saying great, what about fantastic or -

I feel a strong tug on my arm. Oh, right. "Um, did you say something?"

He rolls his eyes at me. "I said that we're going to go to my favorite place, it's just a short walking distance so I think we'll be good." He pulls me forward and I stop again. "Can you let go of my arm now, I think you mark your fingerprints on my skin already."

He thinks about it. "Fine, I get to see you afterschool anyway." He finally let's goes of my arm and we walk down the street silently. That is until he starts staking again. "So what's your favorite color?"

I give him a dubious look. "That's your first question? I think it's pretty obvious." I gestured at my clothes.

"Yeah, I've noticed but another color, perhaps one brighter?"

"Green," I blurt. Since when did I like green? I thought it was red?

"Now it's you turn to ask."

"What, are we twelve now? Twenty- one questions?"

"So you _do _know the game, I thought you didn't" I give him a glare but it's not like the one I usually give him, more like "Really?"

He keeps staring at me so I randomly say," When's your birthday?'

"May 18. Why? Are you planning on getting me something, that so sweet of you!"

I stutter for a moment before responding, "No! Asking questions, remember?"

"So you're _not_ going to get me anything?"

"I barely even know you."

"And whose fault is that?"

I'm about to say something that I might regret when he flings out his arm, almost hitting me face. "There is my favorite place to get breakfast, lunch and dinner. Taki's!"

Shaking my head so that the hair is out my face I look at the place. It's bright, I'll give it that. The outside of the walls are painted with splashes of red, blue and green. Big and wide windows showing the inside of it. There's barely anyone here but why would they? There are at work or doing something busy. I'm still gazing at it when Skinny jeans pushes me forward. "Come on, it's not that amazing, I'm better to stare at if you want to see color."

I shake my head exasperated but my lips betray me with the hint of a smile. Entering the place we Skinny jeans pushes me down in a seat in the back of the room as he slides in the seat in front of me. a second later a lady comes by with a pad. "Welcome to Taki's, what would you like today?"

"Two plates of spaghetti and two bottles of sprite, please." He orders and she flounces away with a wink at him.

"How do you know I'll eat the spaghetti, I may not like it." I say, tapping on the table.

He gives me a curious look." Well, that would be weird, don't you think. Who doesn't like spaghetti?"

"My cat,"

"You have a cat?"

"No."

"…then, why…"

I shrug and take a breadstick from the plate in the middle, taking a bite of it. "Any more questions?"

"If you had a cat, what would you name it?" he looks at like my answer is of some sort of importance.

"Skinny jeans." I blurt out. _Damn_, why did I keep doing that?

He laughs at this." Skinny jeans? Last time I notice cats don't wear skinny jeans."

I shrug." You don't know that, things always change; watch out for a cat next time. I saw one just yesterday and he was wearing a bright purple one. I was deeply stunned." I smile around my breadstick at him.

He taps his chin mockingly. "That's strange, because I have a cat of my own and I haven't notice him wearing any skinnies. I think he lost the memo in the mail. He's going to be terribly sad he's not part of the trend. Poor Chairman meow."

I cock my eyebrow. "Chairman meow?"

"Hey, 'skinny jeans' is weirder than Chairman Meow."

"I –"

"He's ya food and drinks, would you guys like anything else?"

"Nah, we're good, thanks." He says and with another wink she walks away, swaying her hips. I look back at him to see him looking at me. "What?"

"Nothing, eat up."

We dig in into our plates of spaghetti, taking sips of my sprite as I twirl my fork around my plate. I hate to say it, I really do but…he's not that bad. I…I feel calm and astonishingly_ happy_ around him in these past minutes that I hanged with him. Even Simon didn't have that effort on me. I don't know why I'm thinking this but I'm thinking it. Maybe…maybe we could be friends. I feel a flutter in my stomach at the thought of that. Just friends, nothing else. I hear Sky's words ring in my ear. _So when do you want me to settle your date with Skinny jeans?_

Not happening, friends Is fine with me. Out of curiosity I wondered what he didn't mention Drew. He's ok looking if a little out there…

"Boo!"

I jerk back in my seat, dropping my fork onto the plate. I look at him and he's smiling a sweet smile. "Did I do that? My bad, you seemed out of it."

I blink again and narrow my eyes at him. "Funny, aren't you?"

"It's my dream to make people laugh, don't you have a dream?"

"To throw my drink at you," I muttered under my breath, out loud I said, "To get out of New York ."

He frowns. "Why, this is the place to party and enjoy ourselves, why would anyone want to leave it?"

"A need of different scenery I guess." I ate another fork of spaghetti as I stare out the window. Blue sky and the sun shining brightly.

"What's your name?" his voice is all cheerful all of a sudden and I turn to frown at him. He looks back at me expectantly.

I look at him amused. "And why would I tell you that?"

"Because if we're going to see each other the least you could do is tell me your name."

I cock my head at him. Should I? But on the other hand I like messing with him. Hmm. Coming to a decision I say." Alec. Happy now?"

He nods his head and a sly smile crosses his mouth. "That's a very unique name. Alec. Sounds sexy too. And that's very good for me. " I shake me head so my hair covers my face again. Gosh, the things he _says_ I really hope my face isn't flushed. "I'm Magnus, by the way."

I look up at him from under my hair. So skinny jeans had a name too. "That's a unique name too, haven't heard anybody with a name like that. Though different is better though. Things the same are boring." I don't know why I say that but it brings a small smile on his face.

"Yes, different is better; would you think it'll be better if we skipped class?"

"Uh, no?"

He smirks and shows me his phone. "Er, lunch was over twenty minutes ago, wasn't it?"

"Yup," he says cheerfully," you know what that means?"

"We get more detention?"

"No," he drawls as he gets up, leaving cash on the table," it means we have more time together!" once again he takes my arm, waving goodbye to out waitress as we leave Taki's. Is he always this energetic?


	5. Magnus

**I won't have time to post anymore chapters since I'll be going somewhere where I won't be able to get internet. So I'll leave you with this one - and if I have time before i go I'll post up another quick chapter, i make no promsies. Thanks for everyone who's reveiwed this and fav/ followed. Oh, you might have notived, I changed my name but it's still me. Don't want freaking people out! AND Comic con was amazing! Godrey and Kevin such great people!**

"What are we doing here?" I ask. There had been a Chinese store across the street from Taki's and Skinny jeans – I don't know why but I found the nickname I gave him funny – was looking at some scarf's that were in sale. This place was almost like a real shopping center like Target, it had everything and the lady had been smugly when she everything here was better. _Magnus _had already brought five new rings, with bright glittering and gems on them. How much rings could a guy want?

"Hey, Alec, come over here for a sec." I had been looking at a necklace that had a cool design along the chain as I made my way over to Magnus. "Yeah?"

"Which scarf do you think will be better on me, red or purple?" he put ach scarf around his neck, modeling them and a laugh escaped my lips. I realized belatedly I was doing that a lot today. With him.

"Why don't you get both? They suit you." his eyes lit up at that and I awkwardly glanced away.

He made a few more purchases and hour later we were back on the street again. "How much time till the bell rings?" I asked

"Hmm, about twenty minutes, we'll just walk there now. But first…here." I had been looking ahead so when I turned around I was surprise to see him holding a blue scarf that amazingly looked like it matched m eyes. I quickly looked at him." When did you get this?" is the first thing that comes out of my mouth. Nice Alec, nice.

He shrugs. "Reminded me of your eyes you're hiding right now and I thought you should have something to remind you of me. I heard it's hard on people when my magnificence self isn't there, so I thought I'll lessen your pain a bit."

I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing as I take the scarf and wrapped it around my neck. "Thanks, now at least you won't complain out my one color outfit."

"Oh, no, darling, I'll still be pestering you about your wardrobe but one deed at a time they say," he points to the direction I'd had been staring, "To detention!"

This time I laugh at the face he puts as he marches down the walkway, his shopping bags swinging in his arms as he marches on. I follow a moment later, unconsciously fingering at my new scarf I got…from Skinny jeans.

Thankfully we made it back just as the student body was let out so nobody notice us sneaking back _into_ the school grounds as we climbed up the stairs." Do you know where it is? Detention?"

He waves his hand. "It's like a second home to me, honestly. I'm a _very _bad boy." He glances at me, mischief glinting in the depths of his bright green eyes.

How is it possible he makes me want to laugh and smile all the time now? He's so…different. From everybody I met, even Sky who's the one I laugh around with the most doesn't seem to compare to Magnus. There's just something _about _him…

I feel a slap on arm. "Are you always going to be zoning out when I talk to you? I'm not _that _boring. Cross that. I'm not _even _boring! Life of the party here!"

I shot him a smile. "My bad, the sound of your voice –"

"Is what got both of you in trouble in the first place." Cringing, I look up to see what I guess is the teacher who does all the detention stuff.

Magnus, to my shock, throws an arm over the woman who is glaring at him." Oh, got us some slack, Sunny. Do you think you wouldn't be able to talk calculus? The most boring subject in the planet?"

The teacher –Sunny – cracks a smile at Magnus. "Can't agree with that, then. Who's your new jail mate?" she nods in my direction.

"Alec, isn't he cute?" I gape at him. Really, does he have to say those things? Especially in front of the teacher?

She chuckles softly," Can't disagree with that, now get in before we're caught hanging _out _the detention room."

We walk in, closing the door behind us as Ms. Sunny, I guess, takes a seat in her chain, putting her skinny jean legs on top of table while pulling out a magazine. I look at her. She's looks like she doesn't follow the rules much as Skinny jeans and I take our seats in the back. Other students come in but they sit in the front, to leave out faster when they let us out I assume.

"Are you easily distracted? Aren't I enough to look at?"

Turning I see him giving me a small pout. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe if you put on some lipstick."

To my horror he taps a girl who's reading a book on the shoulder, asking," Do you have a lipstick I could borrow?" I jerk him back in his seat, glancing at the girl," Uh, he doesn't mean that, jokester, isn't here?" I don't wait for her to response as I look back at him "Really?"

He shrugs, leaning back in his seat, making the front of his legs go off the floor. "You asked. Besides I thought it'll make you happier and me more magnificence, don't you think? I think a pink shade is good on me or red? What do you think?"

"I think we should stop talking about this and talk about something else."

He looks at curiously. "Do you have any siblings?"

I suck in a breath." Why the question?" It's what I said to Simon that day too.

I could see he regrets asking the atmosphere around us is all of sudden cautious. "So you're a single child?"

I don't want to lie but I can't keep getting these questions. "yeah, you could say that." before he could comment I hastily ask," What would you want for your birthday?"

Magnus eyes me for a moment before taking the topic change. "I thought you weren't going to get me anything?"

"Well," I finger the scarf," you got me this so it reasonably that I get you something in turn, don't you think?"

He smirks," well, in that case –"my phone cuts him off.

I lift up a finger and check my phone. Me eyes go wide. "Shit," I whisper as I duck down in my seat and take the call. At least the volume had been low." I am so sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you, I – "

"Don't worry about it," Drew says," I told the boss you were sick."

I let out a breath. "Thanks, I'm sorry I didn't call or anything."

He laughs," Chill, you needed a break anyway. So what _are_ you doing?"

"Detention."

I could hear disbelief from his voice. "_You_? In _detention_? I'm sorry but I can't imagine you in detention since you thought the party was a great view."

"I know people and that's not my definition of 'seeing the city lights' that was 'let's all get wasted and have sex; that's what you meant."

His laugh crackles through the phone. "Don't pretend you didn't have fun."

"I didn't! Look I got to go, see you tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah, enjoy detention!" he say's and ends the call. I exhale. At least I still had my job.

"What are you looking at?" startled I jerk up just to hit my head under the desk. "Shit!" I say as I carefully duck out of there, lifting my hand to touch the palce where the pain is coming on. I look sideways at Magnus. "Really? Did you have to scare the shit out of me?"

He chuckles. "Nope, you were down there for quite a while, so I thought you were dead."

Giving him a look I rub the back of my head where the pain is still throbbing. "Ugh, that really hurt."

"You want me to rub it for you?"

"No, no, I think you helped enough. How much longer are we here for?"

"Thirty more. Why, hot date tonight?"

I flush, remembering what Sky said. "N- No, I was just wondering."

He's eyeing me again and I start to feel uncomfortable. "Who were you talking to just now? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

"Neither, my co-worker called saying he covered for me since I was suppose to go to work today."

"Was it the guy you were hanging out the other night?"

I frown. "Yeah? Drew, remember?"

"Yeah, you're friends with him and that other dude?"

Warily I start to look at him. "Yea," I say cautiously," Drew and I started talking yesterday and the other guy – Sky – I known him a few weeks back, why the asking?"

"Just curious, I never see you hang out with anybody else but Simon." He's still eyeing me so I start to my play with my thumbs. He moves his hand toward me and I twist away.

"Am I allowed to use the bathroom?" I quickly ask.

"No, you have to go before detention starts…are you ok?" Magnus sounds so sincere that I look at him. His hand is back on top of the desk and I see his eyes soften. He must see how agitated I am and somehow it makes me feel vulnerable that he can see that. I straighten up in my seat." I'm fine…I'm just not used to this is all." I say lamely as I look at the desk, my hand in a fist.

The rest of the time passes by silently and I'm thankful he does ask what I m meant by that. Ms. Sunny dismiss us ten minutes earlier and everybody who had been sitting in front of the room all but runs out of here, including the teacher.

I start to get up when a cough comes from behind me. I turn to see Skinny jeans holding my phone. Oh, I must have dropped it when I jumped/ "forgot something?"

My lips form a small smile as I take the phone...just to feel that same shock go through me as our hands touch. We both quickly pull back, causing the phone to fall to the floor. I lift me eyes just to see him staring at me already. Twice. With my black glove on. We just eye one another for other moment until I tear away from his gaze and pick up my phone, shoving it into my pocket as I back away from him.

At that he's in motion again." Alec, wait! I –"

"I can't, I got to go." And with that I ran out the room, heart pounding with anxiety as i look at me glove hand. _What is going on? _

Magnus POV

I don't go after him because I have a feeling he wouldn't like it. I stare at my hand in wonder. What was that? That's twice now that it's happen…and strangely I didn't feel anything flow through my body like it usually would have done. Was my magic malfunctioning or something? Was I not able to feel it anymore?

"Ugh," I slump down in my seat. Why are these questions now? I never doubted my magic before, and now I was. I suppose I could check out those books my parents left me, see if there's something to explain what's going on. I just hope I didn't scare him off with my magic. I had to figure out what was going on before I scared him for good.

Alec POV

It's been a couple of weeks now since that shock happen with Skinny jeans and we were more or less civil with one another. I became cautious like I used to be and only talked to him when I had too but other than that I mostly stayed away from him when I could. The weird thing is that he also became cautious around me – well, I guess it wouldn't be weird since I shock him, twice - but he would still try to talk to me like before, joking and teasing and I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't. For a good reason.

My abilities had manifested.

After that week had passed I was at my house Saturday, getting ready to bed. I had went to the bathroom to wash my teeth and when I had put my hands into the water …just to have a handful of water in my hand…_frozen_. Wide- eyed and gasping I had run to my room and set my hands over the lamp that had a naked bulb on. Immediately the water started to melt and I moved my hands to the sheets, not wanting to cause sparks to fly off the bulb. I had stared at my hands in shock until my eyes started to close and I finally fell asleep.

Three weeks later I had been staring at my drawer, wondering where to move it because I brought a new one that was bigger and all of a sudden it was _floating_. My eyes widen as I gaped at it, wondering how to get it and slowly I had lifted my bare hand – seeing as I was by myself in my apartment, no need to wear my glove – I put all my energy into my hand, my eyes widening as I saw the drawer slowly land back to the floor with a thud. Then I had quickly gone to the bathroom to see my eyes, just in time to see my eyes fade from the luminous blue intense color to my normal baby blue eyes. The whole time I had stared at my reflection, just asking the same question is my head, _who are you?_

It's been a week since that happen. So right now I'm just zoning out in calculus, not really paying attention to what Ms. Lu is saying about the new chapter we're starting. I really should but my mind is just not into it today. I jump a little when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Glancing up to see Ms. Lu not looking at me I take the phone out and see the text message.

Drew: r u working 2day?

_Of course I am, you know I don't work Tuesdays and Sundays._

Drew and I had gotten close to each other over the pass weeks. Like Sky, that close. We had chilled and joked at work and sometimes went out with Sky to some messed up places, mostly to get drunk and fool around. I would only take two drinks because when those two were together they totally lost it. But they made me forget about Magnus, so I guess that was ok, though when I thought about him, my heart would skip a beat or my stomach would flutter. I didn't really what to acknowledge what that meant so I'll just call Drew or sky and go out with them.

I get another text message from him when a piece of paper rolls to my desk and lands on my lap. I put my phone away and warily open up the paper. _Hey, u want 2 go out 4 lunch later?_

I quickly look up to see Skinny jeans looking at me with a smile and then winks. My mouth opens and I quickly shut it. I hastily write back, _why?_ And throw it at him.

A minute later I get back the note. _Becuz, I feel like I haven't talk 2 u in 4ever, silly!_

I feel my cheeks heat up a bit. He's such a flirt. So I'm surprised when my hand writes, _ok, I'll meet you after my class?_ And tosses it back to him. From my seat I could see he's happy and a part of me feels like that too.

_Sure thing, baby blues, Taki's or somewhere new?_

Taki's, I like that place.

I only want to go there because that's where we had our real talk. Too soon the bells rings and with a sigh I gather up my things when I feel someone standing in front of me. Slinging my bag over my shoulder I glance up. Magnus.

"Walk you to class?" he asks with a smirk when he sees my blush.

I stutter, "Um, t –that's not really necessary, I don't want you to be late and –"

He waves a dismissive hand. "Nonsense, I'm just a few classes down yours, shall we?"

Seeing as I can't fight with that logic I give him an exhaustive smile and gesture for him to lead on. As we're walking up the stairs he says," no hot date tonight?"

I frown. "Uh, no, why would I?"

He gives me a weird look. "Are you still asleep, it's Valentines Day today." He gestures at the walls of the building and with a faint surprise see that it is indeed Valentine's Day. The walls are decorated with heart shape papers and with ridiculous sayings _will you be my valentine_ or _my love for you is ever truer_

"Huh, I guess it is. I haven't noticed it." When I look at him he's appalled.

"We are _definitely _heading out; you need to see the world!"

"Oh, really, and where's that?" I say sarcastically as I stand outside my class.

"Central Park, of course, are you free after school?"

I take a moment to answer. I have work today and Jake- the boss – is going to be actually in the store today. At the same time half of me want to go with Magnus. He sees my hesitation. "If you don't want –"

"No. no, it's not that, it's, uh, I just have work today, maybe after my work…?" I'll understand if you – "

"No, that's perfect, it's going to be better at night anyway and – "the one minute warning bells rings and pursing my lips I nod in his direction before ducking inside the room.

Simon is in his seat next to mine, which surprises me. I didn't see him pass me into the room. Though my whole attention had been on Magnus. Sitting down I say hello to him.

"hey." Is all he says before Ms. Light starts her lesson in her elated voice.

An hour later Simon and I are working on making a ship with the red –ish clay. I try not to go near his hands as we talk. "So, you and Magnus…"

I give him a sideling look. "Yeah, what about…?"

"You guys getting along alright?"

I form the side of the ship as I answer, "I suppose, we're, um, going for lunch later so…"

He whirls his head to face me, surprise flickering over his features. I try not to notice it as I look down at the clay make ship." Have you guys been doing that often?"

I shake my head, causing strands of my hair to cover my eyes. "No, this is our second time heading out, why the asking?" I like to get straight to the point with people. Makes things less complicated.

His eyebrows scrunch up. "Oh, it's just that he's been missing lunch with us a lot and you always rushed out the room, so I thought…"

I feel my cheeks heat up as my hands clutch the edge of the table." No, he hasn't been with me, in fact I haven't been talking to him much these days. Today is kind of the first time since we talked…since last time. So I don't know why he's not with you. Sorry."

I get my things and go up to Ms. Light. She looks up at me kindly. "Can I go to the nurse, I don't feel good."

She frowns. "What is it?"

"I …I haven't eaten anything when I left my place and I kinda feel faint…"

Her eyes widen with sympathy and after signing me a slip I leave the room and slip into the bathroom down the hall. Checking my cell I see that I have thirty minutes to go before lunch arrives. Great, what am I going to do for thirty minutes in a restroom? I could go to –

"Waiting for someone, are you?" I whirl around, burying down a yell as I see Magnus leaning against the wall, smirking my way.

"Are you crazy, you almost gave me a heart attack?"

He doesn't seem affected by this as he say's," My stunning looks have caused such many heart attacks that the doctors think I'm dangerous to the human society, you better watch out."

I feel like shaking him but I stay where I am" What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I was glancing out the window, waiting for the boring ass class to end when I saw a rather dashing good fellow running into the bathroom. I was curious."

"To see me use the bathroom?" I say dubiously.

"No," he drawls," to ask you why in such a hurry to go here. If it were me, it'll because there was a good fucking going around or a heavy make out session waiting for me."

My eyes had to have been round with shock to cause him to laugh.

"Don't worry, you're safe."

"T- that's good to know." Is all I could say, still a bit shock.

He detaches from the all and walks over to the sink close to me, looking at his self in the mirror." Oh, my, I need a touch up."

"No you don't, you look great." I immediately say and bit my lip. _Why do I not think before I talk? _

He smiles at me through the mirror." Aren't you a sweet talker, baby blues." He says turning around to face me again.

"Uh, I guess…don't you have to go back to class?"

"No, don't you have to answer my question?"

"I…had to get some air," I say finally, crossing my arms over my chest.

He cocks his head. "Why?"

I shrug; I don't really want to get into it with him. It was weird enough with Simon, didn't they a repeat, especially with _him._

"So, you're ditching class to get away from everyone." It isn't a question.

I'm taken aback. Can he really easily see through that? though me?" how…"

His face turns kind and considering," I get it, I need that sometimes too. So I'll tell you something: let's get outta here."

"Uh, you can't, you don't –"he pulls out of his pocket a pink slip like my, waving t between us. "Taken care of, now let's go."

Seeing that I don't see anything wrong about this – and I don't want to – I follow Magnus out the door and down the stairs. Once we're in the parking lot we start to walk down the pathway that leads to the streets.

It's a comfortable silence between us as I look around the small shops and stores, seeing small bits of things my siblings would have liked. Especially Jace. He hadn't been there at the funeral because he didn't want to intrude so he had gone to one of his friend's house until my parents picked him up. My parents adopted him because he was the son of my parent's closes friends who had died in a car crash. Jace had been at school when the accident happened. In only the two weeks I had known him we had gotten close very quickly, jumping over fences, pushing one another into the water puddles, playing in the backyard…I felt raw pain go through my heart. I missed him just as I missed my crazy Isabelle.

Isabelle had been an outspoken kind of person, saying what was on her mind, and would put up a fight when Jace and I hadn't let her play with us. Always talking about fashion and sparkle but also playing dirty when playing mud war. Complaining how she didn't get blue eyes and how I did…I bit the inside of my cheek, hard, willing the tears to stay back. Gosh, how much I missed them. _Alexander, dear, do you want me to stay with you?_ I hear my mom say. _Alexander, you can do it, I know you can_. My dad says as he watches me ride my bike down the street. At this point I have to blink my eye-lids rapidly, biting viciously on my bottom lip.

"Alec?" I hear a soft voice say and I move my blurry gaze to Magnus. _Damn_, I hate crying in front of people. He pulls on the sleeve of my jacket and sits me down a bench. He let's go and stays quiet as I hastily pull the sleeves from my jacket over my hands and rub at my eyes. Its a few minutes until I'm sure the tears are gone and I could actually talk through my tight throat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen…"

Magnus looks at me for a long while before he speaks. "It's alright…do…do you want to talk about it? He asks hesitantly and I feel a smile tug my lips. Magnus, hesitant?

"No, I… I don't think I can, maybe someday." I stand up, chocking back another set of tears. "Why don't we go to Taki's, huh?" he looks like he wants to say something but holds it back and get's up as well. "But we're already here, silly," he says, pointing across the street. Huh.

He opens the door with a sweeping gesture when we reach the place. "After you."

"Why aren't you a gentleman?" I tease and make my way to the place we sat last time. He sits across from me again and whistles. Soon a waitress comes over. "Hello, hope you're having a great day, what will it be today?"

Magnus looks at me. " Chicken and rice with a Pepsi."

"Then I'll take what he's having," Magnus says and turns back to me as she saunters away with our order.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Uh, work Saturday and Sunday, no, I don't _think _so at least." Sometimes Sky would come over and kick me out my bed to go out. Usually it ended in disaster with him running away from a girl with a wine bottle after sleeping with her.

"When are you done on Saturday?"

"Uh, two I think, why?"

"Because I think we should do something, something fun. So I'll just meet you at your work place."

I frown. "Do you know where…?" I don't remember _telling_ him where I worked.

It's his turn to frown. "Ugh…no, .mind telling me?" he eyes looks expectantly at me.

"Forever2night, it's down at –"

"_You work there_?" he sounds astonished by this.

Puzzled, I say, "Of course, that's probably the only store I'll ever work at, why the look?"

"Because that's were I used to get my clothes. I was at a rebellious stage at one point." He smirks as if thinking back to the times.

"Here's your orders," the waitress says, placing our food and drinks down before walking away.

We dig in to our plates of food until we're halfway though. I excuse myself to use the restroom. Apparently I really had to go when I left pottery class. Washing my hands, I look at my reflection. At least the puffiness of my eyes has died down. Just when i take my hands out…the water comes with me too. I gasp. I quickly look around. Nobody's here but soon somebody will_. How do I get it off of me? _I think desperately as I look at the string of water floating in the air. Tentatively I try to find the source of the energy from within me. After a few despairing seconds I find it and immediately seize onto it. Forcing all my energy, I aim it to the flow of water hovering over the air…and it bursts out of the string and all over to the floor. I start to worry about it when I catch my reflection in the mirror. My eyes are glowing that intense blue again. _Why me?_

A minute later I'm walking back out to Magnus and sliding into the seat. "Finally, you took forever I thought – why are you wearing sunglasses?"

I had known that this might happen again and no way was I _not _going to bring a pair of shades. I wasn't risking it at school. So I had stuffed them into my jacket for emergency's…like this one. "Um, my eyes were bothering me so –"

"Hey, Magnus, so this is where you've hiding, who's your friend – wait do I know you?


	6. Maybe we can

**Thank you for all who fav/foll this story! I'm back in the U.S after my trip to Mexico City where I was computerless for 2 whole weeks! Came back Friday but I was too busy checking all the e-mails i got, _that_ was a workout. Either way I'll let you read on ahead and will start to post when i have more time since school is starting for me next Monday! But I'll still have time to write, I am not leaving this unfinish!**

Magnus POV

"Hey, Magnus, so this is where you've hiding, who's your friend – wait do I know you?

I move my gaze away from Alec to see Isabelle narrowing her gaze at me. Simon next to her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to go on a lunch date…seems like you are on one too." She looks at Alec, who looks rigid in his seat.

"Really, is it that obvious?" I say sarcastically, trying to get he attention of Alec.

"Duh," she turns to Alec," so you're the one Magnus has been crushing on."

"Isabelle, let's go, sorry for –"Simon tries to tug her back but she stays put.

"Oh, come on, Simon, I want to know the person who captivated Magnus so much is." She looks at Alec again. "So, what's you're –"

At that precise moment a plate flies pass Simon and crashes into the wall, breaking into a million pieces. Izzy and Simon's eyes are wide eye as they take in the shatter remaining pieces of the plate on the floor. I know my eyes are round eye too. I also know that didn't come from me. The three of us look around to see who threw it but it's just us and the waitress who came out from the back. Alec still looks rigid in his seat as the waitress comes by. "What happened?"

Simon looks flustered as does Isabelle but she manages to say, "That that plate just came from behind us and crashed into the wall!"

The waitress doesn't seem to buy it. "Uh -huh, a flying plate just magically flew into a wall and broke itself. That's new. Come on, if none of you will admit it the least you could do is pay for it. So who's paying?" she has her arms crossed and looks over at each of us. Just when I'm about to give her the money, Alec holds up a fifty dollar bill, leaving it on the table before getting up and walking out the place. The waitress looks a bit surprise but takes the money and stalks off. I in turn look at the people who ruined my lunch with baby blues. "I hope you're happy! Everything was going fine before you two got here. Now if you excuse me I have to go find him." I get out the seat and hurry out the door.

Alec POV

When I got out the door I had started running immediately, trying to put as much as distance as I could between me and my pass. I had only stopped when I hit central park, out of breath and taken a seat under a tree before it came rushing back to me.

Isabelle. Isabelle the baby sister I had left behind. Isabelle the baby sister who was _here_. Just seeing her was shocking. And Magnus and Simon _knew_ her. How is it that she's here? Just being in there with her made the back of my eyes sting painfully as I tried not to let them fall behind my shades. She's just like I remember her. Determine, pushy and nosy. _But how is she here? _And if she's here can Jace be here, my family? Everything I ran away from…is coming back to mock and haunt me.

My panting turns into gasping as I think of the thought. No, this was just a random thing, she didn't recognize me anyway. If it weren't for those glasses I knew she would have figured out who I was, right there on the spot. _It's just… you remind me of someone, my girlfriend, _isn't that what Simonsaid that day? He didn't mean redhead, he had meant Isabelle.

I hoped none of them talked about what happen in there. I panicked; I didn't know what else to do. While they had been talking I had been looking for something to throw. And when I had seen the plate lying there on the counter, I focused my gaze on it, letting that feeling go through my blood and veins until I was sure enough to toss the plate. And I did. Through not very good, I almost hit Simon with it! Bu that got there attention of me and that was all that mattered

Nothing of this changes anything though; nothing of it _is_ going to change. I am _not_ going to be the one responsible for the cause of my parents and sibling deaths. I wasn't going to let that happen.

I sigh. Just a couple more months until I leave. That's all I had. And then I'll be gone.

Magnus POV

I had looked all over the stores and shops but he hadn't been in any of them. Each time I went in I had asked to get the same response: he had never entered.

Checking my phone I saw I had fifteen minutes before I had to get back to the school. Sighing, I look around me, just to be met with the deserted streets and the silent howling of the wind.

/

I had gotten in the room a second before the bell rung. The teacher eyed me with a small smirk. I quickly looked at my table…to see that Alec wasn't there. With another sigh, I walked over to my chair and slumped in it. This was going to be such fun, I thought sarcastically as I drowned out the lesson that was being talked about.

What felt like hours later but really forty minutes the chair next to me pulled back. I hastily glance up…to see Simon settling into it. "Ugh, what do _you_ want?"

"To be you lab partner and to apologize for Isabelle's intrusion into your…lunch?" I raise my eyebrow at him. "Me too?" he tries again.

I just roll my eyes at him." Its fine, I know_ you_ would have let it alone, can't say much about Izzy."

"Yea, do you know where he went?"

"No, I looked everywhere and I couldn't find him."

Simon frowns." Do you think he left early?"

"I don't _know _this is just annoying. Everything was going great; I got him to talk to me again. Now he might not want to." I don't like the sound of that. At all.

"Maybe if we explained it to him –"

"Explain what? That your girl scared the shit out of him? I'll love to see how that turns out." I push out my seat before he can argue and walk off to Blondie."Hey, can I go to the nurse, my stomach doesn't feel so great."

"Are you going to throw up?"

"Uh… I don't _think so _but I feel –"I cover my mouth with my hand and she hastily writes me a slip. I walk away with a smirk. Damn, I such a great actor.

Not knowing what to do know I walk down the stairs and around the campus. Noticing and making suggestions about some suggestions that some students need to do. Like that bad wardrobe that guy has, I wouldn't dare step out of the house looking like that or that girl rocking her clown face. Talking about make-up I need another tube of lip gloss-oh and another new wardrobe, one that has –

I stop dead in my tracks as I look over at the parking lot. Where baby blues is…with Sky. Frowning I see them talking for a minutes before Sky throws up his arms and settles in the back of Alec's motorcycle. Alec settles in the front, starting the engine as he pulls out and speeds out the gates of the school.

Hmm, seems like I'll be busy this afternoon.

Alec POV

I hadn't bother going to my last class. I didn't want to Simon or Magnus at the moment so I had called Sky to come with me to Forever2night and hang out with me and Drew. I needed a good laugh and brining those two tougher was a way to accomplish that. Especially when Sky had brought wine with him.

It had been two hours now, the sun slowly setting down and they were still at it.

"Hey, Alec, you sure you don't want to play truth or dare? It's getting interesting!" Sky says, taking another drink from his eighth glass of wine.

I had only taken two glasses, having seen both of them knock down the clothes from their hanger's and shooting darts in the oddest of places…I decided to stay out of that.

"Come on, Alec, he isn't here today, just us – he wiggles a third glass of wine – you know you want it." Drew says with a smile.

"Um, I don't think so, have you see where the darts been landing?"

"Heel yeah, one went near my ass," Sky looks at Drew, "I knew you wanted me. " he says that to Drew who just smirks.

"Oh, you figured me out." Drew teases, taking a slip.

Sky looks at me, or what passes as a look because I'm sure he can't see me that clearly." If…if, you don't want any, then come play with us. I think I'm winning."

"Winning in almost shredding all the clothes here," I say but come out of the counter and lean against as Sky passes me a dart. I looked at the cardboard circle thing they made out of boxes. It doesn't even resemble one but it it'll do. I fling the shot and it goes in the middle. I glance curiously at Sky who's looking at me with a pout. "I bet you can't do six more." He says.

I gather a pile of darts together and lean back against the counter. One by one I fling the shot, each hitting the middle mark and the final one I have by hand ready to throw…just to get tackled onto the ground. "Shit!" I say as Sky pins my arm down. Through my hair I see him on top of me. I don't worry much about the shock because I know it doesn't occur when he touches me, just Magnus. which I don't know how to feel about that. I look back at Sky. "Get off of my you drunken fool."

"No, if I l - let you up, you'll win."

"Isn't that the point," I say and laugh when he swats my arm. "Don't blame me, you dared me and I won. Fair and square."

"That wasn't fair, I'm drunk." He says, swaying a bit,

"Not my problem, you suggested it, now let me up." I try to move my arm up and he just pins it back down.

"No, you'll try to win."

Just when I'm about to push him off Drew comes by and lifts Sky up by his shirt and moves him behind the counter. I sit up. "Thanks, he was heavy." I joke but Drew doesn't laugh. Weird, he usually does. I start to get up just to fall back down. What the hell? I feel a tingle all over my legs as I try to get up and just fall on my knees again. Drew comes near me and I'm about to ask him for him when there's a chime. I quickly look, hoping it's not the boss but it's ….skinny jeans?

"What are you doing here?" I say immediately.

"What are _you_ doing on the floor?" he counters back.

I don't answer and try again to get up and I finally do. Ugh, I guess my legs went to sleep. Dusting off my jeans I slowly get up to face Magnus. I open my mouth to ask him again when a pen hits me in the back. Frowning I look around to see Sky peeking out of the counter, holding another pen. I laugh out loud. "What do you think you're doing?" I say leaning against the counter to have another pen thrown at me.

"I don't want you to win," he says, this time crushing a paper into a paper ball.

"Ok, look, ok," I get a dart off the floor and in one sweeping gesture fling the dart into the wall. "Whoops," I say, looking at Sky," I missed, guess you win."

He immediately jumps out and hopes up and down, "yah, I win, you lose, go me!"

Drew comes up so Sky, chuckling as he sits himself on the counter with a glass of wine," And for you win you get another glass." Sky gladly takes it and drinks it down.

I looked at Drew in doubt," Did you really have to give him that?"

He shrugs, a smile on his face," sure, he won, I didn't want to disappoint the guy without getting a prize."

"If the prize is that he's going to throw up on my back while I'm riding, then that's a shit of a prize." I laugh and duck as Sky throws me the paper ball then stumbled over the mess on the floor when I feel arms go around me. I tense, waiting for the shock, but all I feel is a small spark then disappears. Strange, that isn't supposed to happen. Not that I would want it to happen, just that it usually does. I look down to see olive- tone arms still wrapped around me then up to the face of Skinny jeans. Whoa, too close. I drew to step back when I hear a loud whoop. I spin my head to look at Sky, with a smirk on his lips. "Finally, Alec, you're getting something….and from Skinny jeans," he looks at Drew, wiping a fake tear," this is such a special moment, quickly get a camera!"

I quickly get out of Magnus arms, looking down, blushing. Did he really just say the nickname I had for Magnus? That's the last time I tell him anything. Looking on he ground, I jump onto the counter next to Drew and take a bit of the chocolate he gave him Sure that my blush is at least tamed I look at Magnus through my hair. He's leaning and smirking against the wall. "What are you doing here?" I ask again.

"Just wanted to see you, is that a crime?"

"Aww, this is so cute! Did _nobody_ get the camera? Bastards." Sky says, trying to get up next to me, I bit down a smile as I look back at Magnus. "I'm ok is that's what you wanted to know."

"Aww, he's looking after you, how sweet of him." I feel my lips fighting a smile as I slap the back of Sky's head. "Stop that," I say.

"Ok enough to not show up for class?" he lifts up his eyebrow.

"Aww, he missed you, how could you do that to him!" Sky slaps me on my arm and Drew chuckles as Sky scrambles into the counter next to me, swinging his legs.

"I was tired, I'm heading there tomorrow, anything else?"

"Aww, he's being –" I jump off the counter, and turn to Sky," Stop _that, _you annoying child. Can I go?" that question is to Drew who waves a hand at me. "Course, I'll take care of drunken boy here until you come back. No way am I having him driving on my motorcycle, I just cleaned it."

"Alright," I glance at Skinny jeans," Let's go for a walk."

We have had been walking along the empty pathway, me just kicking a rock with my foot as he spoke. "I'm sorry if Isabelle got too –"

"Don't, its fine, I'm over it," I lie. I really don't want to talk about it.

"You like hanging out with them a lot, don't you?" he gives me a sidelong glance at I kick my rock again.

"Yeah, their good friends…in their own special ways," I feel the corner of my lip lift up as think of Sky.

"Talking about friends, why did Sky call me skinny jeans?"

_Damn_, I thought he'll forget about that." Um, don't be offended but that's what I called you. In the beginning when I saw you. I didn't know your name…and you wear wearing…those jeans." I'm surprise that he's wearing them too. Er,

His mouth goes into a sly smile. "Really, you wear checking me out? How flattering of you, I have been told to have amazing legs…in tight jeans."

I felt my check heat a bit as I looked at the shops as I answered." Er, so what are we doing Saturday?"

"Nope, no changing the subject, baby blues, what did Sky mean earlier? Have you never dated?" he quirks and eyebrow at me.

"Don't you think this weather is nice? Its better –"

"When you stop avoiding my question and answer, baby blues. Come on, I promise I won't laugh."

"I somehow doubt that but will it keep your mouth quiet if I answer it?" he bobs his head

Sighing, I say," No, I don't find it….fun, it's too… complicated."

"You can't know that if you never dated anyone," he points out as we turn a corner.

I scoff, "I've been going to this school for four years now, I've seen how people act when their in a relationship. I don't need that."

"Ok, yeah, there are those, but those are the clingy type and the over dramatic one. Haven't you seen the normal couples?"

I think about it." No, not really but if you see one point it out to me because I'll love to see a actual functioning couple instead of the barking dogs around here."

"Haven't you liked anyone before? Ever?" I look at him to see him staring at me. I slowly turn away as I answer. Looking at the rock, I say, "Not really, just admired their looks but that's about it. Me, in a relationship? That would never work out." My voice has an edge to it now as I kick the rock a little too hard, hitting a trash can with a loud thud.

I guess he hears the change in my voice because he causally says," I'm hanging out with you Saturday _and_ Sunday, remember?"

I spin my head to stare at him. "Uh, I don't remember you mentioning that? I have to work –"

"Saturday until two. I know. I'll just stop by like I did today. Don't you want be to be there?" his glittering lips turn to me with a pout. We're turning back to the street where the store is at. "Don't you have things to do?" I counter.

"Unless it's to play video games with Simon at our apartment, then no. I have a _very_ empty weekend. And I need someone to entertain with"

"So I'm the lucky one?"

"Nothing but the best in my presence. You should be honored." He says somberly that causes a laugh to slip by my lips. "Oh, I _am_ honored," I say sarcastically, "Greatly, it may not seem like it but I am."

"You better, because I'm taking you to a party."

"It's in central park, isn't it?"

"Yup, unless you have something better to offer…" he looks doubtful and that makes the words that come out of my mouth surprising when I say," Maybe Sunday we could hang at Sky's party. He always has one on Sunday, what do you about that, Skinny jeans?" my eyes widen at the nickname that came easily out of my mouth and I slap my hand over my mouth.

He smirks as we stand outside the store." Skinny jeans, huh? Guess that's staying as my nickname, huh, baby blues. And I'll love to go to that patty, darling." His hand lightly touches my gloved hand before he takes if away when the door opens. Drew and Sky spill out of it, landing on the ground.

"See, what you did? You fat ass." Sky says to Drew as he crawls over to me and wraps his arm over my leg, looking up at me with wide hazel eyes, "I promise, Alec, I didn't hear a word. Drew was the one who insisted we listen."

I laugh and ruffle his hair, I look up at Drew. "Is he still drunk or is his normal self? I can't really tell sometimes."

"Drew has a smile as he shrugs," Can't say. I gave him my mother's special drink that takes the drunkenness away but seeing as he took a lot…"

I smile and look down at Sky again. "Come on, get up." I try to get him off of my leg but he holds on. I look at drew who shakes his head but comes over and pulls him off of me. Sky sits against the wall of the store, moaning," I don't feel so good." Before he retches next to him.

"Er, has he been doing this before…" I say to Drew.

"No, looks like he's getting it all out now, though." I look away to see Magnus string at me with amusement. "Don't you have to go?" I ask, seeing the sunset set down.

"Oh, I am, I'm just waiting for the taxi to come. I called when drunken boy took a hold of your leg."

I nod and glance at Sky. "Are you good to go?"

He looks at me though his tangle hair, slowly standing up," I…I think so. Let's just go to your place, I want to sleep." He walks over to my motorcycle and slumps down on the seat." Come on, Alec; get your ass over here!"

Smirking I turn to look at Magnus and Drew," I'll see you guys tomorrow." I jog over to my ride, swinging a leg to the other side and burst into the street with a wave of goodbye to the two guys as I sped down to the night,

Magnus POV

I lean against the glass window as I watch Drew take out a cigarette and lights the end of it. "Do you want one?" he says, inhaling.

"Nah, I'm good." To be honest I really didn't like the smell of it.

He nods, "How long have you known Alec?"

"About the beginning of January, we got new classes so…"

"He has no family, that poor bastard." Drew says, making a ring of smoke appear.

"He told you?" I'm a bit surprise Alec would have told him something like that if he didn't really tell me.

"Nah, he hinted at it so I just assumed."

"How long have you known him?" he doesn't look that older than Alec.

"Hmm, bout since I started working here. My dad said he came applying for the job, told him what he had to do, accepted it and I hired him. He even dressed for it too. Has been working here ever since. Though he doesn't know I'm the son of the owner to this business. I was in a total different outfit, hair style; I was wearing contacts back then. He doesn't even recognize me now. Can't say I blame him, I've only been working at this place since December. Had to get the money somehow. And the old man said I had to learn how to run the business if he wanted to pass it own to me. Don't know if I want it though."

"So you have seen him change over the years." I state with cursorily. A sixteen Alec working at a place like this. Without any family…

"Yup, through my comings and going's. Never once recognizing who I was back then to now." He smokes in more puff before dumping it onto the ground and stamping it out. "Looks, like your ride is here." he nods to the direction where the glowing lights of the taxi come. Man, just when I was getting some stuff one Alec. I turn to say goodbye but he's already gone. Shrugging I go into the cab, yawning as I check my phone for messages. Ugh, Golden Boy.

Alec POV

I had been sleeping peacefully when what feels like a big shape jumps on me, startling me to wakefulness as I kick out. "Ow, what was that for?" says a familiar voice. I peak up at him through my unruly hair to see Sky rubbing on his side. "Is that how you greet someone in the morning? It's painful." He slides off of me and flops down next to me.

I don't change out of my clothes or take my gloves off when Sky's over for exactly this reason. Rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand I look at him sideways, "Weren't you suppose to stay in the couch?"

"I got lonely."

Muffling a rising laugh I turn my face to the ceiling. Maybe I should paint that again." So how was you walking date with Skinny jeans yesterday?"

I quickly look at him. "I thought you were drunk."

"Hey, just because I'm drunk I still remember some things. Now, how was it?"

"It was a nice walk for the weather, very quiet."

"Oh, aren't you ever good with details, Rebel boy. But at least you got to me in is arms, I remember _that_." he smiles satisfied.

"Do you also remember what you called him?"

""Ah, it was…oh, Skinny jeans?" he says warily now as I throw him my pillow.

"Correct, you big mouth! Now out, I got to get ready for school." I kick the sheets aside and swing my legs over the side of the bed.

"You know, for supposedly saying out lout his nickname, you don't sound that bad at all, why?" I feel his eyes on my back as I get out my clothes from out the closet without turning back I shrug, saying," He didn't mind it, thought it was funny."

When I turn back around I see him sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at me curiously, which I hope he wouldn't. "Do you like him? Because if t remember correctly, you didn't want anything to do with, isn't that right?"

Walking to my drawer of socks and underwear I said, "Right, I'm just trying to be friends with him at least. It's been…tense… for the both of us."

"Well, you know what they say, first is the friendship, and then comes the body _tension_, relationship here it comes, and it all falls down," he sings as I close the door behind, blocking out the rest of the song.

/

I had left Sky at my apartment since he said he was going to buy me some food because, "I was lacking the inessentials of a good breakfast" which i would have laugh if it weren't true. I didn't really have the time to buy anything so I would usually order takeout from Taki's. Drew told me about it.

So now I'm just sitting in history with Ms. Fray, waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. I came pretty early today because I didn't want to listen to Sky sing that song. Usually I laugh at the songs he sang, this one…not so much.

"I was hoping I'll catch you here," says a voice towards me.

Looking through my hair I see that it's Simon. Somehow I'm disappointed but shake it off as I flash him a smile. "Hey."

"Look, I'm sor –"I hold up a hand. "Don't, Magnus came yesterday to my work place to do what you're doing. It's good…and I would rather not talk about it."

I can tell he's trying to hold back on his surprise as he says," Magnus…went –"

"To where I worked, yeah. Trying to be friends is all."

"You don't feel pressured to do it, right? Because he'll get –"

"Not at all, I want to, it'll be nice not having to argue with him sometimes." I really do want us to get along and I'm a bit shock at how much I want that.

"So is that why he came to the apartment late? It thought he got in trouble…again." He looks like he's remembering something funny.

"Uh, yeah, he hanged out with my drunken friends, we chatted and then he left." I didn't think he had to know about the parties we' were going to go to.

"Are you guys going to have lunch again…together?" he looks agitated now.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me anything about that…why?"

"Because the gang is going there today, they always go on Tuesdays. So it –"

"If Magnus wants to go with you, he can, I don't want him to stay for my benefit," I feel a twinge in my stomach as I say that.

"No, no, that's he thing. He doesn't go with us there anymore, doesn't even have lunch with us. I had thought you guys were…uh, seeing each together secretly."

I almost swallowed my gum I had been chewing on. "What, no, yesterday was the first time – well second – lunch together? If he's haven't' been sitting with you and your friends it isn't because of me."

"Well, did he at least tell you where –"

"No, never mentioned anything. I bet it's nothing though, probably just shopping during lunch." I'm sure Magnus is smart enough not to get into anything stupid.

"I know him and whatever he's doing during lunch can't be good." He actually sounds worried for his friend.

I really want to help him but I'm not going to be nosy just when Magnus and I have just started to get along. The bell rings, ending our conversation as Ms. Fray begins her lesson.

We didn't have time to talk to one another so when the bell rang to dismiss us, I got my stuff and waved goodbye as I headed to Calculus

I was thinking about random stuff in my head when I heard my name is called. I shook my head and look ahead at me to see Magnus waiting outside the classroom…for me? "Yes, I'm talking to you, baby blues." He says with a smile.

I cover the distance between us and lift an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You cold have been talking to somebody else."

He smirks," Nope, just got eyes for you, darling, shall we?' he gestures to the room and I walk in, with him behind me. I walk to my seat, sitting down as he sits himself on the corner of me desk." Did you have lovely dreams of me, perhaps?"

"Is that what they call nightmares now?" I tease as I get my notebook out.

He places a hand to his chest. "Oh, that hurt blue eyes. Guess you have to make it up to me by letting me take you out for lunch, don't you think?"

"Aren't your friends going to Taki's today?" I ask, remembering what Simon said.

He frowns. "Oh, yeah, how do you know?"

"Simon told me."

"Hmm, well we can't go there today. How do you feel about sitting with me at my lunch table today, just us?"

"Your friends…"

"Won't be there, I promise. So what do you say?" he looks expectantly at me and I feel my mouth form a smile. "Sure, why not?"

"Great, I'll talk to you later, baby blues," he says as he hops of my desk and to his seat before I could ask him what he meant by that.

Once that bells rings Ms. Lu is always taking about the lesson before anybody has their books out. She must thing we're really into this if she starts off like that.

I've been paying attention, copying down the formulas and examples she has written down the board when I hear a noise that would have irritated me but now sounds like a pleasant noise. _Tap, tap, tap-tap._ I look up from my notebook and see Magnus looking my way. He drops a wink and tosses me a paper ball. I carefully open it, trying to not make so much noise as I read what it says.

_What do you think about ice cream?_

**I haven't had it in a long time but if I seem to remember correctly I liked it. Why?** I quietly crush it into a paper ball and toss it back to him.

He throws it back after a minute. _Because I was thinking I'll take you to a ice cream shop I know after you get off of work Saturday._

I feel my stomach flutter and my heart pound a bit faster. **Can you tell me where it is?**

_How will that be a surprise, then, silly? You're just going to have to wait till Saturday comes._

**That's not fair.**

_Who said I was fair? Hey, at least I told you, doesn't' that count for anything, blue eyes?_

**No, skinny jeans, it doesn't. What about if I ask you to go have breakfast with me Sunday?**

_Now that's totally unfair, baby blues, how. Let's make it even and exchange numbers, huh? That way it'll be two surprises, you breakfast and me ice cream._

**Ok deal but later, I feel eyes glaring at me from the front.**

_I know, right, what _is_ her problem, can't she see she's interrupting an important conversation? The nerve of her._

**You better write nice, she might see us passing notes and probably read it aloud to the class.**

_Like hell she is! Do you see what she's wearing? Nobody wears skirts like those anymore. And in a tan color, really? She needs immediate help. Hey, we should get her to be on _What not to wear. _Though I think she might be a lost cause, even for the duo team._

**Magnus! What did I just say? if your not going to write anything nice, then keep the paper. Besides I could hardly care what she wears, I'm not a fashion police, that's all you.**

_Aww, you're such a sweet talker, baby blues. I'll be good now. So since you're into rock, what's your favorite band?_

**I'm going to have to say Thousand foot Krutch, I like all their songs. **

_Have you ever gone to see them live, like at a concert?_

**Nope, why?**

_Interesting. You have work today right?_

**Yup, though I think I have to stay later for yesterday. Shouldn't have brought Sky to almost destroy the whole store.**

_It can't be helped. I might stop by today._

**Fine, but you can't do that everyday; I do have a boss in there sometimes.**

I jump at the sound of the bell. Gathering all my things I pull my bag over my shoulder and get back. Magnus chats with Clary – I remember her name now – and walks over to me. "Kk, blue eyes, now let's het out of here, I feel a dark gaze on us." He whispers loudly and strides out the door with me after his heels, passing hastily Ms. Lu as she watches us leave with slit eyes.

"Did you really have to say that?' I say as we walk up the staircase. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't like us very much. "We had gotten many more detentions after the first detention we had, much to her annoyance.

"Yes, she was starting to bother me with all her calculus talk when I rather much hear you. And…" he stops by my class; pulling out a glittery blue phone that suspiciously looked like the color of my eyes. "Let's have that number."

I smirk but give him the numbers as I pull out my phone, raising my eyes from it to his. He says out the numbers and I press down the right buttons before raising my phone. "Got it, so I'll –"he plucks my phone out of my hands and a sly smile crosses his lips as he reads, "Skinny jeans number, aren't you a charmer?"

I pluck it out his grasp." Like you didn't put your nickname for me on you phone." I cock my head as he shrugs. "Maybe, maybe not. What about if I put _Sexy_ baby blues, dreamy blue eyes, sexy mouth, kissable lips, fuck –"

I hold up a hand, shaking my hair over my face to over the rising blush I feel on my cheeks. "I think I got it, thanks, uh, don't you have to go? Can't be late."

"Oh, is that a _demand_, baby blues? How sexy of you, you should act more demanding, it makes you look –"

"Must you keep torturing Alec? You're going to give him a heart attack with that mouth of yours, Bane." I quickly look up to see Simon pressing his lips together, holding laughter no doubt as Magnus turns to look at him with a glare. "very funny, Lewis, very funny indeed." He shots one more glare at him before flashing me a smile. "See you later, blues." And saunters away.

As we enter the class, Simon says, "he must have said something very inappropriate if it got you all red like that.' he observes as we take out seats.

"Oh, you have no idea." He truly didn't as I lean back of my chair, trying to cool down.

"So are you guy's having lunch together?"

"Um, yeah, we found a place, you and your friends still going to Taki's? I ask, I really don't want to run into another surprise like yesterday.

"As far as I know, yeah, they'll text if we had a change of plans." That's good at least. And I'll be with Magnus, just him. I feel a small smile form as I turn to listen to what Ms. Light as for us today.


	7. Complications

**This is going to be my gift to my reaaders who like this story since Monday I'll be shipped to school with limited time in my writing so until then I leave you with this. Later!**

"Ugh, why are making a plate of cookies, again?" Simon says into an hour of working.

"Because she said she wanted us to make something fun today." I answer as I make a chocolate chip.

"And this is the way?" he asks dubiously as he rounds the plate.

"We've been in this class for like two months now, you should know what her definitions of fun by now are."

"Yeah, but somehow she still surprises me."

It's quiet between us as I ponder over on how to ask my question. After a couple minutes I ask causally, "How long have you known Magnus?"

He shots me a sidelong glance before turning back to his plate. "Well, I've known him since freshman year. He was friends with my best friend, Clary and so we started to hang out more. We've been friends for such a long time that we decided to get an apartment together around the start of this year and split the bills, makes it easier on both of us."

I can't believe I'm asking this but I know he won't tell Magnus so," Is he, um, gay?"

"Ah, no, he goes both ways last time I checked. He needs to be with everyone it seems." He winces after he says that.

"So he's a big flirt." I state as I place the cookie a little bit too roughly on the plate. He must have noticed it or he's trying to soften what he said earlier because he says," he used to be, but now he doesn't flirt with anyone but you."

"You see that?" I ask, biting my cheek, hard.

"Of course, I also know you're gay and I could less if you were. I don't mind." he whispers all of that as my face flushes. "You don't?" I ask I'm not going to deny something that's noticeable.

"Nope, everyone loves the same in my book. And I won't tell anyone, swear." He looks at me kindly and the comer of my lips lift up until I get what he said. "Love?"

"Oh, I know you or him aren't a thing, I was just saying that just because someone is gay doesn't mean they don't love the same as straight people. Love is love."

I wish he'll stop saying that word, makes me feel uncomfortable. And why wouldn't it? I haven't heard that word in _seven years._ I don't even know if I know that meaning anymore. Ice shoots up in me as I think that. Suddenly I don't want to talk about this anymore. "Why do you live in apartment?"

"My mom and I are having issues and I thought it'll be best if I moved out for a bit. Put some distance." He looks uncomfortable about the topic so when the teacher says to clean up he looks relieved and with a smile at me go puts the things he didn't use in the back.

I in turn out my assignment at table three since this is my third block and stand nears the door with my bag as I wait for the bell to ring.**_ Riinnnggg_**

I throw the door open and look at the lockers. And there he is, leaning against them like he doesn't have a care in the world except for when he sees me his eyes seem to light up. "Hello, baby blues, missed me?"

Yes." No, I had a nice time with Simon, didn't even think of you at all."

"Hmm, then I'll have to work harder on that, then. Let's go." He detaches himself from the lockers and leads the way as I walk up besides him, not noticing Simon staring after us with a curious expression as we exit the building.

"Wow, it looks different from the last time I stepped in here." I say as I look around the cafeteria. The tables have been scattered all over the room, being decorated with lace table cloths that have a unique style to each one. The walls splattered with colors that compliment each other perfectly. The stage covered with light black lace the have shimmering gems on the material as some students talk with their friends up there. I also see they have a DJ, who's playing odd to the side, girls surrounding him as he plays a rock song.

"Yeah, it looks like an elite cafeteria now for such an elite school. Next thing you know we'll be been to wear uniforms and that's were the line is crossed for me." Manus says as he starts to walk to the lunch line.

"Do you doubt yourself in a uniform? Can't pull it off?" I say as I pick up a tray and slid it across.

"Pfft, of course I can pull it off, never doubt my skills, baby blues. As for you…" he throws me a sly smile, picking an apple off the pile.

I know what he's suggesting but I ignore it as I say," What? You think I can't pull it off like you? Maybe you're afraid I'll do it better than _you_."

He raises his eyebrows at that. "Oh, baby blues, I didn't know you were a jokester. You're good." He says as he takes a slice of cheese pizza and I get two slices.

We get other food and our drinks as I follow him into the crowd. A couple more turns and twists and Magnus sits down at an empty round table that's a bit off to the middle of the cafeteria. I sit across of him and he raises and eyebrow. "What?"

"Do I look like I'll bite?"

"Uh, I don't think so. Why, do you have a problem with biting?"

He narrows his eyes. "Are you teasing?"

I put an innocent face. "Me? No, just honestly curious."

"I don't believe you but if you _were_ interested, I_ do_ have a problem with that but I need a volunteer…you know anybody?"

"Nope, wait, Simon, do you want me to tell –"

"Eck, no thanks, he's not to my liking, a bit to nerdy on the side." He lifts his piazza of his plate and takes a bite as he looks over at me. "You're going to eat or just stare at me? not that I mind at all. I know I'm a gorgeous sight to take in. some even say more breathtaking than the everglades.'

"I think they were humoring you or lying, maybe both." I look down at the pizza. The problem is that I'll have to take my gloves off my hands. Not like when we were in Taki's I'll used a fork or a knife but I don't think using those on the pizza would work, plus it would look strange. And I forgot to get napkins and I didn't really want to get up because then I'll get lose trying to get back to the table. My stomach rumbles as I look at the two pizzas I got. I also got apples and grapes. Now I remember why I ate my lunch outside.

Magnus looks up from his half finish pizza. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…ah, not hungry, I'll just have an apple' just when I finish talking my stomach rumbles again, louder this time. Fuck.

"I think you're stomach disagrees with you. Eat."

I shake my head as I take a bit of my apple." Really, it's nothing; I'll just get some snacks out of the snake machine after lunch." Another growl. I groan internally.

Magnus looks at me seriously. "Alec, I'm not joking, eat the pizza or you'll going to faint later."

Feeling annoyed and close to tears I say, "I don't need it, I'm –"

"if you say fine, I'm going to –"

"What, what are you going to do?" I challenge him as I take a huge nit of my apple.

He sighs. "Is there something I can do at least…so you'll eat?"

At this point I'm starting to feel dizzy, my resolve to not eating fading away and I quickly say," Promise me you won't touch me while I eat." I need him to promise me, I can't have him touching me like he usually does.

He frowns." Fine, I promise, now eat."

"Can you not look at me, it's weird." I don't look up at him as I take my gloved hands underneath the table and take them off, putting them into my jacket. Still not looking at him I take one of the pizza slices and take a big bite I almost sigh in content as I take another bite and another. I feel myself feeling better as I take the other pizza and take a piece into my mouth.

Magnus POV

I covertly look at him as he eats the pizzas like it's the only food left in the world. Does he have an eating problem? He's perfectly skinny with a hint of muscle on his arms and body so why wouldn't he eat? He's finish with both pizzas and moves to the grapes while taking huge gulps of his sprit soda too.

At least I got him to eat. And his gloves, I think for he first time, are off. His hands are long, like mine, but creamy pale, like the rest of him. And elegant. If I look closer I see he has small swirls of tattoos on his wrists. I wonder what they are. Either way, everything about him is beautiful, to the tattoos to his face and body. I wonder what it feels like to hold his hands warm, I bet. I think I've been staring a bit too intensively because he quickly looks up from his grapes, with a pointed look. "Didn't I tell you not to stare?"

I blink and smile mischievously." I don't do what I'm told. Another charming part of my personality, don't you agree?"

"no, but I should have expected that," he sighs as he takes another swing of his soda." When was the last time you came here, anyway?"

I'm a bit surprise at the question." A couple of weeks ago to be honest, why?"

He shrugs but I see something flash in his eyes. "Nothing, Simon just worrying about you is all."

"How nice of him to care for by well being," I say dryly as I take a sip of coke as he answer his phone.

Huh, it seems I'll have to be more careful. The only reason I haven't been hanging out with the group is because I've been studying the books my parents had left me. About my magic. I need to know if I can get stronger or can moiré powers that I'm not aware of. But all I found wasn't that much helpful or any use to me, but those are just the first books, I still need more to go. Right now the only things I could do with my magic is very limited and I want more. That and to control it, make it accessible to me in any case.

I was still in my head when I see a black leather glove hand wave in front of my face. I start and look up at Alec standing up. "Get out of la la land, we got class to go." He says and starts walking away. I hurriedly throw my tray away as I follow him out the cafeteria

I look down at his hands to see that they're covered up again. Hmm, maybe he'll take them off again some other day. I could hope.

We're up the stairs now when I think of what he said, _Get out of la la land, we got class to go. _That almost sounded like something Jace would say. Though why would Jace pop in my mind of that, I don't know.

We're in the hall when Simon pops up next to me. "Hey, guys, saw the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, it looks like royal shit." Alec says then checks his phone when it beeps again.

"it looked alright, a little too fancy for my taste though," I say as I try to peek at the text, unaware of Simon giving me a strange looking as he's looks between the tow of us.

"How was lunch at Taki's?" I ask distractingly as I caught Drew's name before Alec shuts his phone. He glances up at me with raised eyebrows, "Didn't anyone say it's rude to eavesdrop on texting?"

"No, because I never heard of that rule. Could it because you made that up?" I counter as we walk into the room. I see his mouth twitch but he says," guess you're up to the latest trends then."

We take out seat at out desk." Ha! When will you stop joking, you're killing me here, baby blues. And if I never had of that new rule then it must not that be important."

"Oh, it is, only the important people know about it…guess you're not important enough to know." He smirks, taking out a pen from his bag.

"Trust me, I am, darling. I'm taking you to an ice cream shop that's very fantastic in flavor and in style." I say somberly as I take out my favorite notebook and pen out.

"And I'm taking you to a party. _Sky's _party. It can't get any crazy then that and it will be if you saw how he was yesterday. That was just _part_, you should see him when he's over the top. Really messy."

"I'm taking you to a party Saturday. Way crazier, everyone who get's drunk enough runs down naked into the lake with a princes dress for the boys and the girls a boy's boxers on her head. Can t best that?" I actually see it happen, especially when it's on forth of July when we're suppose to be seeing the fireworks, not going running around naked. Though I suspect more people come for that then the fireworks. What perverts. Woman, man…has the world gone desperate?

"Breakfast Sunday morning…and why are we taking about this?"

"Well, baby –"

"Alright, class, today you'll be taking your test on chapter 8 today. So no talking until everyone is finish. You may begin when you get the sheet." The girl who finally got her hair cut passes to me and Alec gets the sheet. I skim over I, it looks pretty easy.

It's pretty quiet in the class after some while of working in silence. I left my head to see some people cheating, some texting, some not even written anything down. I lean over to see Blondie – her name is very forgettable for me – reading out of a magazine. A minute of more looking I turn my head next to me, seeing Alec bite on the tip of his pen. From what I can see he's almost done. I decide to rest my head on my arms as I stare at him. I see him bite on his lip to stop the smile I saw forming. He glances up then down at me. "What?" he whispers.

I shake my head and look at him as he ruffles his hair so that's covering those amazing eyes I like so much. I never thought much about his face but now I can see that he has very long eyelashes that fan over the top of his cheeks, his full rosy lips, the way his nose is perfect and cute, the softness of how those cheeks of his look…all that's missing is the blue of his eyes. I've seen them change to dark as the Atlantic ocean to as light as the sky

I don't know long it's I've been staring, just that the papers are being collect. I lift my head up to see the student aid, picking up my sheet and Alec's as he walks by. Next to me, Alec yawns and stretches - stretches just high enough to lift up his jacket and t-shirt underneath to reveal a strip of that creamy skin that marks his face and hands before id disappears from view.

I lift my head to see Simon staring at me."Is my make-up messed up?"

"No –"

"Then stop staring, unless you want to make your girl jealous." I said but then I see Alec's face pale slightly.

"I wouldn't even go for you even if I was attracted to you, my taste lies else where."

"Being in denial isn't good for the mind." I sing at his annoyed face. He open hi s mouth but the teacher beats him to it. "Alright, since it's just thirty minutes we have left you guys will be free to talk. I see no point staring a new lesson at such a short time." And with that being said she goes back to her desk and pulls out her laptop.

"In this case, let's talk about my birthday I'm having," I say, staring at Simon with meaning.

"It's February, why –"Simon starts to be stopped by Skinny jeans.

"Ah, hello, you and the gang are going to throw me a surprise party, duh. I know what you guys are doing when I don't show up for lunch."

"You never do show up, so you wouldn't even know."

"Details is all. Do you want to know what cake I want?" I ask smiling.

"It's three more months, Magnus." Simon says exasperatedly.

I turn to look at Alec to see him on his phone…again. "What do you think Alec?" I said loudly and he umps up his seat. "Ah…I think it's a great idea."

"You don't know what we're talking about, do you?"

At least he looks a bit bad about it. "No, sorry, I was texting Drew."

"I see him sometimes when I'm at the shopping center, does he go to college?" Simon inquires.

"Yeah, he does."

:"what does he go for?"

"Um…I don't think he'll want me to say anything. It's, uh, personal." He looks uncomfortable and I cock my head at him. What does he know about Drew?

"Was he texting you at lunch too?" I bet he was. Was Drew interested in Alec? He doesn't look like he likes Alec. Though why all the texting?

"Uh, no, just checking up on Sky. You know how he is, can't control him. I got to use the restroom." He says abruptly with his stuff, stopping by the teacher and then leaving out the door.

Simon turns back to me after staring after Alec. "That was…awkward "

"…yeah," I say after a while at looking at the door he gone though before turning to face Simon," and I want to find out why." I start to get up and he seizes my wrist. "Don't, you're probably upset him more. Just let him be, just for a while."

With great reluctance I sit back down with a sigh. "Just when we take one step forward we take back two."

"You really like him, don't you?" it's the first time since we talked about my liking for Alec since January. At least we're talking calmly about it than back then.

"Of course, I haven't stopped feeling what I feel for him, so that's something at least."

"Oh, stop that, you're just jealous –"

"Me, I don't _get_ jealous, people who want _me_ get jealous. I don't even know the meaning of that word." I try to sound nonchalant but he doesn't buy it.

"You're rambling, you're jealous. Nothing to it. Alec doesn't like Drew or Sky; get that through your glittery head."

"But what if he does, you haven't see how they all are. There are chummy and laughing with one another." I've only seen them a couple of times together but it was obvious they were all close friends.

"Man, I never thought I'll be the one reassuring you, but here it is: you're blind. I see how Alec is around you, just give him some time. You guys just started hanging out and talking, you can't expect him to like you so fast. It doesn't work that way. So give it time."

I don't like when he's right or that he's the one reassuring me. I, Magnus Bane, needing reassure from Simon. I'm surprise the world hasn't shook or fell apart right now.

"you're right," I mumble," Though I don't like that you're the one reassuring _me, _usually it's the other way around."

He shrugs but smirks faintly, "I have my moments, bane. Never doubt my wisdom."

I snicker, "What wisdom?"

"Watch it, bane."

I roll my eyes. "So, how was it at Taki's?" I've notice that I ignored him in the hall when I ask.

"What do you think? Jace being his usual arrogant self, Clary smiling at him and Izzy the same feisty girl you remember."

"You talk like I haven't seen you guys in ages." I observe.

"Because you haven't, you even stopped going to school with us, after too. They miss you, Jace too even though he won't admit it." He looks at me with a crooked smile.

"At least I've proven to me memorable." I don't really know what he wants me to say. I've been busy with my magic and splitting my other free time with Alec. Besides they had me for the last three years, Alec only almost two.

"Why don't you sit with us tomorrow? Invite Alec to the table?" he sounds so hopeful that I cringe inside.

"Can't, I'm having lunch with –"

"I know but invite –"

"He sat at the table today, but that's only –"

"Wait, he –"

"Would you stop _that_? Stop cutting me off, it's getting annoying. Yes, sat at the table, just the two if us and had a great meal together." Or so.

"Then I don't see why you can't invite him; see the rest of the group."

"_Because_ he's not that fond of sitting with other people he doesn't know. Nor does he want to. And neither do I."

"So you're monopolizing Alec's time?"

"Well, if you put it like that…"

"I don't see why you can't join us at the table, at least once a week."

"Look, I'll think about it, that's the best you're getting out of me, take it or leave it." I really don't know what I can say. I can barely practice my magic with him being at the apartment most of the time.

The bell rings before he can say anything and I get up with my stuff and stalk out the door.

Alec POV

Today was full of ups and downs, I think as I take in a customer's new clothing that they brought and scan them. He probably thinks I have an eating disorder now. I put all the clothing into bags. Though we talked more than… usual, and that was something. I tell him how much, he pays and is out the door in a minute. Still, I think today was alright.

I've been working for an hour now, just watching the time pass every few minutes. Drew hasn't been in a talkative mood today, just keeps himself in the back. So I'm just looking through my phone, looking for any music to put on. There's The Darling Buds, Arcade Fire, 10 years, Otherwise, Avenge sevenfold…

I'm too busy searching for a song to listen that I don't hear the door chime, telling me another customer is here. I'm stuck between The Darling Buds and Otherwise when I hear a very familiar voice above me." So this is where you go when you use the 'bathroom' I didn't know there was a different meaning for it."

Cringing inwardly I look up to see Skinny jeans looking over at me with a sly smile plastered on his face."Ah….didn't made it in time?" I cringe again at how it came out as a question.

He puts his elbows on the counter and leans forward. I lean back. "Right," he drawls," so where is everyone, looks pretty empty." He glances around the store.

"That's because people have jobs to be." I snap.

"I meant Drew."

"Oh, he's in the back."

"Well, that's surprising, isn't he always here with you." he says but I hear an undercurrent in is voice.

"Well, yes, but…he's not really in talkative mood today…"

"Is your boss here?" I don't like how his lip curled in a mischievous smile.

"Yes, so whatever you were thinking can't do. I have to stay here for another…forty minutes…" I say, checking my phone before looking at him. "Is your last name Bane?" I don't know why I asked that or why I remembered that but he's smirking faintly.

"Yes, as Lewis said, that is indeed my fabulous last name that goes along with the first. And Simon Lewis, not the fabulous part, his full name."

"Got it…so I thinking that we should go to Sky's party late, that's when all the good things happen." _What as I doing?_

"Fine with me, I'm going with you anyway, though we might need a taxi unless you want to give me a lift…"

"In your dreams, Skinny jeans. I don't take my ride over his place, can't say if it'll be ok when I return to get it." Not to mention I've never even gone to one of Sky's party's before. Me and my mouth.

"Oh, I do baby blues, every night. Don't you take off your jacket, it kinds hot in here." he says and jumps onto the counter.

"_Magnus!_

"What?"

"My boss might come out." I look back quickly.

"Don't' worry, I'll handle it." He waves a dismissive hand my way, swinging his legs like a child in a swing set.

"Right." I go to the bottom of the counter, pulling out the new shirts I was supposed to put on the shelves.

"Aw, are you leaving me? I just got comfortable!"

"Not my fault," I say as I walk to the shelves, kneeling down and carefully fold each shirt carefully before placing them on the shelf. A moment later I hear an exaggerated sigh before footballs come near me and a lean body sits down against the wall.

"You know, normally I wouldn't sit on a floor – for anyone. So you're lucky I – you're my friend." He said hastily and I look up at him, smiling. "Aren't you nice?"

"So have you been anyway else before coming here?" he asks and I feel my smile slightly lighten as I duck down, staring at the shirt I just fold. I could see him frowning, opening his mouth when I say," Yea, been almost everywhere, I can't remember all the places now, it's been so long…"

And that's true. As a child, trying to head somewhere far enough, you have to know _where_ you're going or you'll get lost. And I was smart enough to know where I was finally heading. But even if I don't remember some places I still remember the endlessly nights, crying into my pillow, sometimes gasping my family's name when I woke up. That first night, I was in a dusty abandon building, with an old mattresses, it must have been a mattress building I had thought as I settled myself into it, biting my lip viciously as I kept my tears back but it hadn't lasted until one by one they trickled down my face. I still remember holding that picture tight in my small hands as I woke up, calling out for my mother, thinking what I had gone through had been a terrible nightmare. But when I woke up myself in a dusty building it came rushing back at me like a slap in the face…

I came back to the present when a shock went through my body. I had time to see Magnus hand going back as I fell on my ass. Shit, shit -_shit_, was all that was going through my mind as I thought for what to do. He must have seen my expression because he said," must have been me, I was rubbing my feet on the carpet so much before I hopped on the counter. Sorry."

I know I should have let it go but common sense was always in me. "_What?_ That wasn't because of that! You need to take off you shoes for that, anyway."

"Then, what do you think happened, then?" he whispers instead of arguing with me like he usually does – did.

"I don't know…" and I didn't. It didn't happen yesterday, just a spark, not a blow out shock. I just don't see what's causing it. And it's getting me pass annoyed to frustrating. "Look, let's just forget about it, alright. It was nothing."

Ok,_ now_ he has that argument face on and I hastily try to get up to be pulled down by a hand and another shock. I twist around to see him grabbing my ankle. "Let go!" I hiss, clawing on the carpet to move myself away from him.

"Not tell we finish this."

"I don't want to finish anything, now _let me go_." I'm pulling myself farther when another hand goes to my ankle, causing another shock to go. I twist around as much as I can with my body. "Stop it!" I say as he drags me back. I;m about to kick when a voice comes over me. "What _is_ going on here?"

Drew.

"He won't let me go…" I say more quietly as I look at Drew's face. He doesn't look at all happy. He stares up at Magnus then with a scowl. "Let go of him before I call security." My eyes widen. I think didn't it need to be taken to that level but Magnus let's me go and I hastily scramble to my feet, behind Drew.

Drew steps back and looks between us. "First of all, this is a _business, _not some social place that you can trash. Second, what happened yesterday cannot be repeated unless you want to be fired Alec. And third, only customers can come here if they're buying something, and I'm sure you" – he glances at Magnus –"aren't buying anything at this shop. So go."

At this time my mouth is hanging open I could see Magnus who is a bit shock, his eyes widen a bit. "Drew…" I start to say.

"Don't, Alec," he looks at me and all of a sudden I feel bad. I didn't want him to be disappointed in me. And it _was _my fault that Magnus was here. I look down at my shoes," you should go Magnus, he's right." I said and hastily go to the employer's room without looking at neither of them.

When I'm in the room, I lay my head against the lockers. How did this happen? If I had been listening to Magnus, nothing would have happened. If I wasn't so stuck in the past….still, Drew shouldn't have treated Magnus like that. What gave the right to do that? He wasn't the boss. He had no right to kick him out the shop, not right at all. At this point I'm mad and it's confusing because just before I was ashamed for my actions, for letting Drew down. I put my hands on either side of my head, sliding down to the floor. _What is happening with me? Why can't I do anything right?_

It feels like hours but it's probably ten minutes before I hear footsteps come in. I don't feel mad at him anymore because I'm too busy thinking what's wrong with me. I hear a sigh as the footsteps go closer to me and with a thud on the floor. I take my hand away from my head and look up at Drew…who looks concerned?

Once he sees my face he takes another deep breath before saying," I'm sorry I behaved like that. I didn't intend to do that. I just didn't want you to get in trouble but that doesn't excuse me for what I did. And for that I'm sorry."

I sigh and look at the locker nest to him. "It was part my fault, I invited him to come and I should have known better. I won't do it again." I really don't want to get in a fight with him. All I wanted was to go to my apartment and sleep,

There's a pause then. "You can still invite him over, just not when the boss is here."

"Uh-huh…" I don't really know what else to say.

"You can go now, your shift is over." He said before getting up and leaving me on the floor as I stare at the rusty blue locker.

I bite my tongue, hard, feeling the sting of tears in the back of my eyes burn. _Why was I cursed with this? Why couldn't I be normal, like everybody else? Why did I do everything _wrong_? _I stared at the empty room, knowing it would stay silent as my head asked these questions that wouldn't be answered.


	8. Understanding you

**I have a hard school year ahead of me, and that is Chem.** **oOn the bright side I at least have Drama! Anyway, who else thought the Mortal Instruments movie was epic, becasue I sure did, screw the crtitcs, they were drunk when they wrote their crap. Needed more Malec but I'll see that next year in City of Ashes! Go watch City of Bones if you want to see the rest of the books filmed as well for The Infernal Devices!**

Magnus POV

_What the hell had that been?_ I think, not for the first time as I ride in the back of a taxi to my apartment. Yesterday Drew was _normal _and today he's yelling out and almost lashing out at Alec, who took it with his head down and hurried out the room after Drew finfish scolding him. _But_… something about the way Drew looked at Alec, the way Alec's shoulders slacken as Drew gazed at him…I couldn't lay my finger on it, but there was something going on. I may be a party animal, very fashionable and a _used to be manwhore_ but I was _also _perceptive. And I was going to find out what was Drew's deal.

The crabby cab driver was giving me the stink eye. Rolling my eyes I tossed him the cash and got out the old cab, speeding away the moment I was out. Huh, some people were so impatient these days. Have there mothers taught them nothing?

As I went to the lobby, waving goodnight to the attendant that I passed I thought back to Alec. With each grab, there had been a shock, slightly increasing each time I touched him. Yes, I thought as I got into the elevator, it may have been stupid to blame it at the carpet but he was the one who was denying it even _happened._ He had just looked desperate to get away from me as he clawed at the carpet. And once again I didn't feel anything go through me. So what was I missing?

I get out the elevator when it hits my floor, walking to my apartment door and pulling out the key as I walk in, shutting the door behind me. "I'm home!" I yell as I walk over to the kitchen table, dripping the key as I head to the fridge.

"Did you have to yell it out? I was having a pleasant nap, you know." Simon says as he walks into the room, leaning against the counter as I pull out an apple. We really needed to go grocery shopping, I said so to him. "Well, I would but you never make a list of the things we have to get."

"Oh, so now I'm the mother in this apartment? Does that make you the father? I don't think this is going to work out, sorry. I get custody of Chairman Meow though"

He makes a face. "Like I'll want you fat cat."

I swat him on his arm. "He is _not_ fat. He's fluffy, small and adorable, all those things that you aren't." At the time Chairman Meows comes pawing in, meowing softly as he paws at the bottom of my jeans. "Aw, aren't you cute," I cooed as I scoop him up in my arms, rubbing behind his ears as he purrs softly.

"You're right; I'm not small enough to be step on." He says jerking back before I can swat him again.

"You're just jealous, isn't he Chairman Meow?"

Simon snorts but doesn't say anything. Walking passed him I fake a step toward him and he hastily goes farther back." Like I thought," I said, laugh as I take my apple and my darling into the living room where I sprawl all over the couch. Chairman Meow sprawls himself onto my stomach as I take another but of my apple. A minute later Simon comes in with a beer in his hand and with his other lifting my legs up to sit. I put my legs on his lap. "I assuming you went to visit Alec?"

Yawning I tell him what happened or almost everything that happened. "I couldn't believe he acted like that. To Alec, even." I conclude as I toss the core of my once there apple to the small table in the center of the living room.

I glance at Simon to see him frowning.' And Alec listened to him, he just left?"

"Yeah, after he scolded him like a child, Alec runs out to the back of the store. And just when I when I was leaving Drew say 'don't let there be a repeat of this, Bane' and he stalks of to where Alec disappeared. I don't remember telling him my last name, either."

"Maybe he overheard you and Alec talking…"though his voce sounds uncertain.

"Then that's weird, ever heard it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"Maybe I was wrong…"

"About what?" I ask, petting Chairman Meow.

Simon shrugs," Well, maybe Sky not be interested in Alec but it seems like Drew is."

"Hmm. I don't know there's something bothering me about it but…I can't point it out." My frustration rising again.

"Let's watch TV, I bet they have a new episode of _What Not to Wear _on," he says, reaching for the control on the coffee table. I can see he doesn't want me to get too into this but it's too late. Nevertheless I said," there better be, I missed yesterday's."

/

When I go to Calculus I see Alec is there, though something about his posture looks off by how he rests his head on the desk. Is…is he sleeping? I start to walk towards him when Clary stops me. "When are you going to hangout with us at lunch? It's been like a month since you sat with us, what's up?"

"I know, I know, I told Simon I'll think about it –"

"And did you think about it?"

"Maybe later, look I got to go –"

"Where –"she follows my gaze to where Alec is – as far as I could tell – sleeping. "Is he sleeping?"

"Yes, now move." I try to move around her to have her stand in front of me again. "I thought you were over him."

I look at her." What? Why would I do that?"

"Because I noticed you guys haven't talked much – at all, and well…what was I suppose to think? Either way he looks like a guy who would hide his demons all over that black" she starts to walk off when I grab a hold of her arm, dragging her back to me. "What do you mean?'

"I'm an artist, so that gives me a perceptive of things that other people can't see. And when I look at him, I see trouble, dark things and he conceals all that under the black. That's how I see him." I let her go when the bell rings and when Ms. Lu tells – well yells, for everyone to sit down.

I should be paying attention to what's she's talking about but my mind keeps thinking about what Clary said. _And when I look at him, I see trouble, dark things and he conceals all that under the black. _I never thought of it like that before. Huh, maybe redhead is onto something. As I think of what might be that 'dark things' he hides I sneak glances at him, seeing he's still sleeping. Did he not still last night? The teacher hasn't noticed but that may be because he's so…into the setting. Like he blends into the surroundings around him, sort of.

It's like that the whole time we're in class and that last's up till the bell shrills out, making Alec jump in his seat. I slowly walk up to him, not wanting to startle him. "Hey," I say as friendly as I can but that results in him standing still, the hand on the strap of him bag whitening.

"Hi," he says, fighting down a yawn as he walks into the aisle. I follow behind him as we made it out the door and into the hallway.

"so, sleepy head, you learned anything today?' I try to tease as we head up the stairs. Alec's mouth twitches up but all he says," Not a thing. That's bad, I think." He says as an after thought.

"Is it, really? I think that's a new skill. Learn how to block the teacher yapping, skill 42." I get a small smile out of him this time and it immediately drops, "I'm sorry for what Drew said, he was out of line and it was my fault that that happened."

I get the feeling he _is_ sorry about that but he's not sorry for the other things that happened before Drew came I would confront him about that but he…just looks so dull and lifeless today that I won't bother. "That's alright. So is he gay?" I ask, leaning next to the door that is his room. At that his eyes widen, a spark of life flashing in his blue orbs. "_Why would you say that?"_

"I give a lazily one shoulder shrug," he practically lashed out on us yesterday, you even so much more, it sounded like he wanted you to be by yourself."

"That doesn't mean he's gay," he hisses under his breath as students pass us," he even told me you could go by when the boss isn't there. Does that sound like a guy who would be hitting one me? He apologized to me yesterday. That he only did that so I wouldn't be fired! He was looking out for me!'

Something about the way he said all that seemed…controlled. And I could feel something surrounding him, some kind of –" Hello, Alec, Magnus."

I whip around to see Drew standing there, a foot away from us, staring at Alec. Alec looks up, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it seems like someone wouldn't answer there _phone _so I had to come all the way _here_." he gives a smirk at Alec who slaps his hand to is forehead. "Ugh, I'm sorry, I had it shut off all night…and I think I left it at my place." He says after finishing patting his pockets

"Well, if you had it with you, you would know you don't work today. The boss noticed you didn't have any of off days taken yet so today you could do whatever you want…but it has to be short because you have to work tomorrow." Drew smiles and I see Alec laugh.

Does anyone want to explain what is going on?

A hand clamps over Alec's shoulder and Drew's "Did I hear my favorite words?" Sky says as he looks over at all of us.

"What the hell are you doing here? I didn't call you." Alec exclaims, slapping the back of Sky's head. "Ow, and no you didn't but I got bored so I though I'll spring you out of this jail."

With every one of his friends here I see him starting to perk up. "You misheard, he meant _you could do whatever you want. _I don't those are –"

"Take out the word _could_ and it'll be _do whatever you want. _Doesn't that sound better?"Sky said meaningfully." now come on, you coming too Drew?'

"Course, I asked for a free day today, didn't feel up to working to day."

Like that isn't a coincidence.

Alec looks my way. "Do you want –"his features change over ever so slightly as he says," you should stay, I know you're friends would want to have lunch with you. And it'll be mean of me to take you all the time. You have other friends, you shouldn't disregard them."

I was only paying have attention to want he said because I was staring at how Drew was gazing at Alec again. He must have sense me looking at him because he swerves his way at me, flashing me a smile. "See you later, Magnus."

Once his attention is off Alec he seems like he wants to ask me something but is swept away by Sky with Drew behind there heels. As they walk away my gaze narrows at Drew. I didn't like him, I settled on as the bell rang, forcing me to get detention now since I was late for my class. _And I was going to find out why._

/

"Well, look at who decided to finally grace us with his presence," Jace says as soon as I sit down.

"I haven't thought you noticed how much my presence was worth," I counter back as I dip my French fry into the ketchup I just poured into my plate.

"Not much but it's still a noticeable presence. So where have you been this whole time? Shopping?'

"Surprisingly, no, just doing my own things." I look over at him and the gang. They all look like there trying to figure me out, except for Simon, who knows a bit of where I been.

"It's not that hard to figure out; you've been having lunch with your lover. Yes, I know, how could you not tell us?' Isabelle said, giving me a stern look.

I raise one of my eyebrows at her. "Are you kidding me right now? He's not my lover nor are we dating. And that was only the second time I've been out with him. I haven't been seeing him in secret if that's what you're wondering about."

"But that'll be hot though. Sneaking around, wondering if you'll get caught. And if you do then it'll be fun in the bedroom with a –"

"What is with you? Is everything about romance to you whipping and fighting?" Jace says, giving Izzy an odd look.

"Duh, how are you supposed to have fun? And don't tell me you haven't thought –"

"Do you let her do this stuff? If so, you're crazy." Jace said, giving Simon a doubtful look.

"_No_, I have my limits, you know."

"Well, what about –"

"You all know how much I would love to talk about what we do in the bedroom but I _am_ eating and I don't want to know what those two do." I say, taking a bite of my banana.

"Aw, you're just grumpy you're not eating lunch with your boy toy today," Jace comments, pecking Clary on the cheek.

"At least my boy toy is better looking than you."

"I doubt that, I shine from within so brightly it shines throughout me, rays of beauty they say."

"Does your mouth always say words that sound English but sounds like something else entirely? Like French?"

He shoots me a smile but just snuggles closer to Clary, who giggles. I seem to remember why I didn't like having lunch which them that much again.

"So it's like a on –off thing, then? Those are fun, a lot of make-up sex." Izzy cheerfully said, snuggling into Simon's side.

"Read my lips: we are not an item, not going out, nothing. And no sex." I said slowly every word, making sure she understood.

"Isn't that a downer for you, no dick for you," Jace laughs and I throw him my banana peel. He makes a face as he peels it off his shirt and tosses it behind him.

"I don't think that safe," Jace girlfriend says, looking behind her at the banana peel.

"It's not my fault if nobody doesn't see that ugly thing on the floor

"Banana peels have feeling you know." Simon points out, eating his cookie.

"It's great to see you think that. Now which mental hospital should I put you in? The loonies' or delirious for the insane?" Jace looks expectantly at Simon.

"So nice of you to look after my well-fare," Simon says. "But I'll take neither."

"I was trying to save your relationship…but if you want to go crazy, be by guest, don't let me stop you from your destiny"

"Are you drunk?" I inquire of him. Truly curious to how he makes his bizarre sentences.

"Nope, but I wish I was so it'll' make math class much funnier."

Alec POV

It's Saturday and I'm just resting my head onto the palm of my hand as I watch the clock on the wall pass by slowly. Drew's placing more clothing that was brought in today into racks as I tap away softly. I hadn't gone to school yesterday because I was too tired from hanging out with Sky and Drew. If I had known what they were going to be up to I would have stayed in school. Those fools decided it was a good idea to go to the other part of New York because Sky heard of a party going down there. They _told _me we were going to go to a new punk store that was opening – that was a lie – when really it had been close to night time we I saw the people swarming around the house that held the party. I wasn't going to leave their drunken asses so I stayed until midday the next day.

Now it was passing twelve and I was barely hanging in there as I felt my eyes droop again. What made him awake I don't have a clue? I was still tired; I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be in my bed with my comfy sheets wrapped around me. But the shop was roaming with customers today and I shook myself of the sleepiness as I took in the next customer.

.

/

It was somewhere around two when I got woken up. Drew had seen how tried I had been and offered to take over. As I blink into wakefulness I could see there was one customer still here. Yawning, I stretched and look up at Drew, the question in my eyes._ Why did you wake me?_

He pointes a finger at the customer that's here. When he turns around I'm in mid-yawn. That's _not_ a customer. That's a very glittery person I call Skinny jeans. I hastily look up at Drew. He smiles." It's alright, I told you, the boss left a while ago and so can you. Your shift is over."

"But I didn't work that much…" I feel guilty about that, somehow even though it's his fault I didn't sleep well enough.

He haves a dismissive hand at me, "My fault and Sky's for dragging you to a party you didn't want to go in the first place. Now het your ass out before I kick for you."

I smirk." I'll love to see you try," I move out the way when he comes near me.

Skinny jeans moves near the door, opening it for me as I wave goodbye to Drew before I walk outside, the door shutting behind me. I glance up at Magnus and give him a tentatively smile. "Hi." I see his face soften and I'm happy for that. I don't like fighting with him.

"Hello, lovely, so where do you want to go?"

"You wanted to surprise me, didn't you?"

He taps his purple glittery lips, thoughtfully before saying," What about a stroll through central park. That sounds – nice."

I gesture at him, "Lead the way, Magnus."

He gives me an amused look as we walk down. "I think that's the first time you ever said my name, conversational speaking."

I flash him a smile." Would you prefer if I called you Skinny jeans?"

"Also long as I still get to call you baby blues."

"So what did you do this whole morning, skinny dipping?" I joke.

"Why, baby blues, have you been spying on me? I looked good, didn't; I? Can't say much about Simon, though."

I almost trip as I quickly throw him a look. It's still pretty cold for that. "Oh, I'm just kidding. I hanged out with the gang this morning, since you were unavailable to be at the moment. Though breakfast may never be the same for me again."

We're turning a corner as I stare around. Pretty empty for a Saturday afternoon. "At least you _had_ a breakfast; I barely ate anything since those two assholes thought it'll be cool to drag me to a party half across New York City ."

"Is that why you were sleeping?" he asks as he walks around a puddle.

"Yeah, we didn't get here until way later the next day, that's why I wasn't at school. Did I miss anything, by the way?"

"Nah, you got lucky. Test with Ms. Lu and chemistry more experiments. Same old same old."

I got see central park right ahead as I kick a pebble between my feet." So have you always been in New York ?" he seems like he would have born right here, with his party self he had.

He shakes his head," Nope, London , though I didn't get the accent, my parents where Indonesian so they taught me not to speak like that. It would have been cool though. We moved here when I was around nine and I've been here ever since."

"I always wanted to go to London , I feel…I don't…connected to that place, though I never been there." It's true; I always have a feeling to go there, some tug to London , but maybe I'll get to go there someday.

We walked farther till we saw a bench under shady tree that was in front of a pond and we sat there. I watched small children playing with their parents, older children playing with their younger siblings, laughing as they played catch with another, together….

"Do you ever have that feeling where you feel things aren't going to get any better but you still have a string of hope in you that maybe someday, something good would come out…and you wouldn't have to worry anymore…"

Magnus POV

_Why would he say something like that?_ I think as I looked at him. His blue eyes gazed forward but weren't really seeing anything. They had a bit of sadness in them but why his blue gaze would have a haunted look in them… _and you wouldn't have to worry anymore ,_that's what he said. Worry? Worry about what? I don't want to tell him that I never felt like that because I think that will only made the look in his eyes deeper but I can't let him be sad. That's just a look he shouldn't have on such a lovely face.

"Sometimes when I see life, I see it with a whirl of ups and downs. You never know what's going to find you. And sometimes that's the more amazing thing – or the most horrible. So for me, I'll like to say things will never get lost or destroyed but sometimes I do things that cost me …and it ends up being disastrous, but that's me. And being me, along the way, I get small blessings that I never thought I would ever get, and I cherish them because I never know what might happen to them. So have you gotten a small blessing you hadn't thought you needed?" I glance at him sideways with a small smile. Alec looks back at me, the comer of his lip ever so lightly lifted up. "…I don't know yet…" he says softly.

"Well, when you do, you should tell me what it is. And if it's skinny dipping, I would gladly accompany you to your small piece of happiness."

"I know you will – hey can I get two ice cream cones?" he says at a guy pushing an ice cream carrier. Alec looks at me. "Strawberry." I say and he repeats it to the guy who gives him the two cones and carries on. "One for me and one for you," Alec says as he unwraps his own from its plastic wrap.

"You got chocolate with sprinkles?" I say, smiling.

"yes, I always liked it, do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope, not at all, anything else I should know about you?"

"You know everything about me, what else is there to know?" I hear an edge to his voice but when my gaze moves over to his face I see that he looks calm. Maybe I missed heard.

"When was your first kiss?" I said but I didn't expect him to almost cough his ice cream out his mouth. He glances over at me once he's swallowed down that bit of cream. "Kiss?" he manages to say.

"Yeah, you know, lips on lips, some tongue, biting –oh, suck –"

"I think I got it, thanks. And, I, uh, neverkissedanyone." He says the last words so fast I didn't catch them. "What?"

He sighs, running his gloved hand through his black hair." I….never kissed anyone."

"At all?" I say surprised. Look at him! Who wouldn't attack those luscious lips?

"No, I don't do relationships, remember. Too messy. Besides I'm fine, I don't need anyone to be with to be happy. I am happy." He tries to smile at me but I see it waver. "When was yours?" he hastily says, taking another bite of his melting ice cream.

I look at him another moment before deciding not question him or ask him anything. I lean back on the bench, licking my strawberry cream off the cone. "Six years old and with a girl name Camille. I was way too young –I thought I was in love, boy was I wrong, and she was a manipulative bitch. Wasted my first kiss on her." I must look disgusted because Alec laughs. "You couldn't help it, you thought it was love and you were young to have felt that way."

"Still, I wasted my magnificent lips on a slut, now when I think of my first kiss, it gives me the shivers." I shiver and he laughs again.

_"So you're bisexual?" he asks, curiously._

"Yup, I go both ways, in and out, don't matter to me –wait that's a lie, I do, I don't want a guy a disease cock, now that'll just disgusting."

"When did you know?"

"Hmm, maybe around when I was thirteen I started to find that guys were attractive too – not as attractive as me but had some looks that I admired." all that I admired seems to pale in comparison with Alec sitting next to me, he just looked beautiful without even trying.

"Hmm, what does that cloud look to you; I think it's a horse." He said looking thoughtfully at the clouds above us in the blue sky.

I look up after I look at his calm face. "You're totally wrong, that looks like Simon's face, and you must have mistaken the nose. Simon doesn't have a nose that big." He bits the comer of his lip and I can tell he's trying not to laugh. "Do you always say things like that?"

"Funny, yes, I feel that brings out joy in people. It comes from being within my presence. Oh, I never asked you, when you're birthday?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can get you something, silly, why else?"

"October 21," he says a bit warily," but you can't get me anything, I'll be gone by then…"

"You can just send me the address you're staying at, no biggy –oh, what do you about clothes, colorful clothes I might add. I think you're look good in a light red shirt or a light grey, anything to bright out the color of your eyes brighter" it can't be good wearing all black when the sun starts to burn, and it's coming closer, I could just feel it coming on.

He doesn't say anything and I look around me, in surprise that people are starting to trickle in for that party that's going to be here, speakers, microphones, food…I turn back to look at him…I get up," Let's go to my place it'll ne calmer than here."

He gives me an odd look," Not that I'm complaining, but didn't you want to be here?"

I wave my hand at him. "I've been here a million times, seen everything, I fail to see what' I'll miss but the usual, come on."

He get's up, finishing the last of his cone and walks beside me as I lead the way out of central park.

./

"You live here?" Alec's voice is astonished. I glance behind him as I unlock the door with my key." But of course, darling, I share it with Simon too, didn't he tell you?"

"Yes, but…it's so big…"

I don't correct him as I gesture for him to go in. I hadn't wanted to live in a small apartment to I persuaded Simon to go for this place. Cost a bit more money but for now it was worth it. Admittedly I haven't been going to my lousy job. So every new thing Simon saw was something I conjured up. And these past weeks I have been random jobs for people at our school, enough that I'll be able to pay Simon.

I see Alec has wandered into the kitchen area, taking it in as I walk in. I open the fridge to see that he thankfully stocked up. I glance back at him, "you can sit down, the seat's not going to bite your ass."

He throws me an annoyed look but takes a seat on one of the stool near the counter. I return to the counter, taking the seat next to him as I pass him a chocolate chip slice of pie. I open up the carton and dig in a big spoonful before putting it in my mouth. "Ah, this is so good." I moan as I take in another spoon. Chewing I look over at him. He hasn't touched the pie yet. "Something wrong?"

He shakes his head and taking a spoon from the cup of spoons he open his carton of pie and takes a bite. "So where's Simon?" he finally asks.

"He's hanging out with Clary today –the redhead in calculus. Catching up, I suppose." I'm licking the spoon when Alec jumps up, looking down. I smile as I get down and crouch in front of Chairman Meow." I think he likes you." I say as I scratch the back of his ears.

"That's your cat?" he says dubious and I look up at him. "But of course, isn't he cute?"

"He's small, are you sure he isn't a chubby hamster?" I hear laughter in his voice as I slap his leg." Yeah, I'm sure, I know my own cat. And he's not chubby, he's fluffy, aren't you Chairman Mew?" I cooed; bring my loveable cat to my face. He meows softly, leaning forward to lick the side of my mouth. I laugh. I love up at Alec to see his eyes looking at me wistfully. "Do you want to hold him?"

The wistfulness in his eyes vanish like a light switch flicking off, "No, he wouldn't like me to, he seems rather fond of you. How ling have you had him?" why does he always switches topics like that? I ask myself but I put that aside and answer his question. "I had him for five years now and he's still as cute and cuddly as the first I had him. My parents had gotten Chairman Meow for my birthday. He was much smaller back then, so this is nothing. Can you hand me the rest of my pie?"

He holds it out for me and I take I from him and set it down with Chairman Meow going straight for it. "That should keep him busy for a while. Let's head over to the living room, shall we?" I get up and head over there, not looking back to see if he follows. I sprawl onto the couch, reaching over to get the control as Alec comes in with an amused look. "You're really lazy, aren't you?" he says, sitting on the farther side of the couch. I frown at that but say," you think so? I think I am in fabulous shape, don't you think? You can't call that lazy."

He rolls his eyes." Are those yours?' he points at the game controllers lying on the coffee table." No, those nerdy devices belong to my roommate you know as Simon. The Gamer boy." Once again that wistful look is back in his eyes"….Do…do you want to pl

He looks at me, biting his lip. "I …I don't remember how…"

I tilt my head at that but sit up, reaching over to take the game controllers from the table and pass one over to him, the starting the Xbox. "I can show you how to if you want…" his face looks so young then as he looks at the controller in his hands .

The TV flashes on with the new game Simon got the other day: Downworlders and Shadowhunters. I've seen him play it a couple times so I think I got it. I turn my face around to look at him again." Ok, so do you want to be a downworlder, a mystical creature or a shadowhunter, who fights off demons?"

"Uh, I guess a shadowhunter …?"

"Great, then I'll be a warlock, so…" I scoot closer to him so that we're only separated by a couple of inches. "This button," I point," is what you use to kick and if you want to spin a leg, this one will do that. Running is the green button, and pilling out a sword is that one. Do you think you got it?"

He nods." Yeah, I think so…"

"Alright then, just press that button to activate your player and let's play!" It's a good thing I've seen Simon play this or I wouldn't had a clue like him to how to play this game. He does a couple mistakes, making it kill him so we have to start the game over again. I don't mind it because as he progresses I could see his eyes starting to light up as he gets the handle of it. I, on the other hand isn't really doing that well, but I haven't died so many times like he had, just getting injured a lot. Stupid demons. I would quit now but I don't want to see that light in his eyes vanish just yet so we play on.

It's around pass seven when I hear a door unlock, a voice calling out," Magnus, I'm home!" Simon. Alec is too engrossed in the game to hear him as Simon appears in the living room; surprise passing over is features as he sees the controller in my hands. A smirk faintly appears on his mouth. Bastard. "So, when did you start to play my nerd games? When I was out the apartment? How sneaky but I always suspected you had a part of you that wanted to –"

"Oh, shut –"

"He wanted to teach me how to play." Alec says, finally looking up from the game to look at Simon.

At that Simon's mocking goes out like a balloon as he stares at Alec's calm face, "oh…um, you can still play – I'm just going to go to my room. Bye." He hastily retreats to his room as I silently curse him out in my head. Looking over, I see Alec's interest in the game is gone as he looks over the room. "Maybe I should –"

"No," I say quickly as I move in front of him, stopping him." it's getting dark outside, you should stay…it would keep my mind sane knowing you're here than out there…please."

An odd looks passes over his eyes before it's gone and he nods curtly, lying back on the couch as I take a seat next to him. "if that's what it'll keep you from strapping me down then I'll stay." I see a smile playing around his lips and I smile in relief as I pull pit the blanket from the drawer next to the crouch, draping it over us." Do you want anything, food, water?" I say.

Pursing his lips he shakes his head and takes some of the blanket from me as he snuggles into the couch. "Goodnight, Magnus."

My face softens as I see his tense body relax and succumb into sleepiness as I lean my head back. "Goodnight, Alec." I whisper as I close my eyes and get taken in by my dreams.


	9. Shimmering water

"So you haven't been to school since…um, the –"I said, sitting in the stool at the kitchen as I eat my bowl of cereal. It's two in he afternoon but I could eat anything right now, I'm that hungry.

"Nope, did you think I was going to leave you by yourself here, not knowing where you were? Nuh-uh. Besides I couldn't have missed anything that important, just the usual bitching the teachers give and I have no time to hear that."

"But it's your senior year, you shouldn't have done that. I don't want to –"

"And yours too. Don't worry Alec, I'll catch up and so will you, so don't worry about it."

I sigh, seeing that I'm not going to win here." Does Simon know I'm here?"

"Uh, yes because he would have notice since I wasn't at school and you weren't there either, so…"

I place my hands over his face. "Ugh, what he could think…"

"He'll think, 'finally' –"

"Magnus!"

"Just keeping it real."

"Whatever, pervert." I mutter into my hands as I let them slide back to the counter. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well, kissing is out –"

"Magnus!"

"So let's practice."

I look at him dubiously." You want to practice kissing?"

"I see someone is eager –"

"Magnus!"

"I love it when you say my name. But what I was saying was that I think we should practice with your abilities." He moves out of the counter and stands next to me while I gap at him. "Now?"

"Yup, now up, up." I get of the stool and follow him into the living room, watching him pushing the coffee table to the end of the room, putting his hands at his hips, gazing at me across the small distance that separates us." Ok, so what do you want to practice first?"

Oh my gosh, he's really serious about this." Um…water?"

He starts to object and then considers it, "Ok, we'll just start it with easy to hard. So, where are we going to get the water?"

Ok, time to show him what I can do. Using my telekinesis I turn the knob that's in the kitchen, releasing water into the sink. Taking a deep breath I raise my hands up, closing my eyes to concentrate more. A moment later I hear a gasp from Magnus as the water touches my fingers. I open my eyes to see a large pool of water hovering in the center, the space the divides us. I look over to Magnus, who seems to be recovering," So, what do I do next?"

"Can you make shapes or other things out of it?"

"Uh, I didn't really make it but I was somehow able to turn the water into ice."

"Alright, so we'll start with that. Wait, are they connected to your emotions?"

I try to think back but I just can recall bits and pieces of it." All I can remember was when I was panicking when the ice covered my hands so I can't really…"

"Let's try then, think of something that makes you veins run cold."

"Er, don't you think that's just a _tad_ unsafe. I might think of something that angers me and this place will go up in flames." _And I don't want to be one who sets it._

"Happy thoughts, Alec, happy thoughts."

I give him a pointed look but never the less look away from him so I don't have him staring at me. _Ok_, I think as I glance up at the water between us_, let's see what I can do._

I run through some things in my head that would "make my veins run cold" and come up with nothing. That's not exactly true. Things do come to mind but they all have to do with setting Magnus's place on fire.

Ok, new approach. Moving my gaze to Magnus, I search his face for any impatience, annoyance but I see none but encouragement. I feel my throat tighten, above me the water wavers. _What if Magnus see's I'm a lost cause? When will he start to realize I'm not good for him?_

Suddenly my fingers start to feel cold and I quickly look down to see a light layer of ice cover my fingers, connecting it to the water I touch, slowly freezing over as I watch in astonishment. The water is soon enough frozen into a huge chuck of ice. I turn my head over to Magnus, whose face is set in what could only be called happiness as he sees the chuck of ice that's above our heads.

"So…what do I do next?" I say, breaking the silence.

It takes a moment for him to look away from the ice as his face settles on mine," Ok, now let's see if you can make something out of it."

"Like…?"

He shrugs." What comes to mind to you right now?"

I think for a moment before settling onto something taking a deep breath I look up at the huge floating ice, slowly, carefully begin to part the ice with my telekinesis into big sharp needle points. My eyes turn to Magnus, his mouth twisted in thought. "That's what comes to mind right now?"

'Uh, yeah."

"We'll work on that. Now let's find something you can use as a target. Skinny jeans – I miss calling him that, three long days without saying that, wow- moves his gaze thoughtfully across the room until his eyes narrow. Following his cat eyes – cat eyes? I can't rub my eyes but I blink rapidly and I still see cat eyes. _So, I was right_. So why are my hands clammy? Hastily looking down at my hands I see the ice is starting to melt. Sht. I have to get control back. While all this is happening I distantly hear Magnus's voice as if it was background music.

"Alec." He says, breaking through my fogged mind. Licking my lips, I focus my attention to the ice as I say," You never told me about your eyes – your _real _eyes, anyway." I turn back to him to see that he's caught of guard. "What?"

"Your eyes, they're cat ones, why?"

Sighing, he lifts his gold-green cat eyes to my face, "Don't know, and was born like this."

"I like it, it suits you better." I blunt and clam my lips tightly together before anything else comes out of my mouth but I already see a slow smile spreading across his face, taking a step towards me. "Really?"

I nod and he closes the distance between us by wrapping his arms around me, I lean against his back, enjoying the heat that comes out of him. "No shocks," he murmurs, squeezing me around my waist.

"Uh-huh." My head's not really into the conversation, I just want…I want to –

"Gosh, you don't know how much I want to kiss you right now." He breaths close to my neck, sending shivers of excitement down my back.

I sallow. "Um, I think I might get frostbite so –"he laughs out loud but doesn't let go of me. "That won't happen, now aim those weapons to that large dart board I just summoned. Let's see what you can do."

"I have to concentrate and you…"

"Distracting you, are I?" Magnus trails his fingers along my thin black t-shirt and I just want to moan – wait _what_? Magnus gives me a little shake and I refocus my attention to the ice. Ok. I can do this. Hopefully.

I feel my eyes glowing that intense color blue as I set my energy on the cylinders floating around me. moving my frosted fingers I jerk one of them into position and push my palm forward, the ice wobbling and hitting the outside of the dart board. _Great_, I think sarcastically, my _aim is still wild_.

I glance up at Magnus, giving him a pointed look in which he returns back at me. Huffing, I sway my hand, taking one, righting it in the center of me and shoot it towards the dart, this time getting it close to the outer right but at least this time it's _in _instead of _out._ The next one I pull out of the ice circling the ceiling, I look at it with some thought, changing the shape to my fit before throwing it to the dart, huh, and I'm getting better at this.

I do this a couple more times until I'm left with few when Magnus calls it to a stop. "You're getting good with your aim and soon enough you'll have your abilities mastered. Plus, we'll be shock-free!"

I roll my eyes at him." So what are we going to with the rest if these?" my index finger circling up at the ice as they make a ring over my head.

"Make them disappear." He lifts a olive-tone hand and waves it over the remaining icicles and they disappear from sight. "There, hungry?

"Yea, that really took a lot out of me, strange." I say, taking a seat on the stool as I watch him get some things out the fridge.

"That's because we're actually making use of them, you're using up your energy to make and shift them to your likeness, of course it's going to tire you down. Here you go."

I take a spoonful of what looks like Chinese rice and chew it down, taking more spoonfuls into my mouth while taking sips of my soda. Magnus let's me eat in silence and that's okay because I don't think I could talk to him with my mouth filled with food non-stop.

It's a mere minutes later when I hear the sound of a door opening, a voice calling out:"Magnus, I'm here! Is Alec –"Simon rounds the comer, stops in his tracks as he looks between our face before finally settling on mine. "It's nice to see you're finally awake. Feeling okay?"

I swallow down the remaining food down my throat, Magnus patting my back when I swallowed down to quickly making me cough. "Yea," I rasp," I'm okay now. How's it been going?"

Simon leans against the wall, his eyes unreadable." It could be better. We had a pop quiz today in pottery, by the way."

"Oh…that's…weird." I don't know what to say. I shift in my seat, uncomfortable and Magnus a hand on my shoulder, saying causally, "By the way, we're going out, just thought you should know."

My eyes widened in shock, copying Simon's expression and I look down at my plate. I feel my cheeks radiating heat out of them. I hear Simon say." That's great, um, are you going to be staying here?"

I look up at that. "Uh, I don't –"

"Yes, he's sharing my room."

"Magnus! Simon, no –"

"Yes, you are, you have to –"

"I have my own _apartment _–"

"And what happens if _they_ decide to come–"

"I'll be find, I can defe –"

"Alec, don't fight me in this, you _know_ –"

Simon interrupts before I could argue. "Um, I see you guys have unresolved issues so I'm just going to –"

"NO! I mean, there's nothing to be resolved, everything is fine, stay." I say, getting out of my seat, Magnus's hand slipping off my shoulder as I make my way out the kitchen." Besides I have to call Sky, Drew….they mist be worried….I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I shut the door behind me, walking quickly down the corridor old the dim-lighted hallway when I hear a door opening. I turn and see Magnus walking my way. I held my hand up and he stops. "Alec…?"

"Don't come any closer. Magnus, I can defend myself, I don't need a babysitter."

"I just want to help you –"

"I'm not a charity case, Magnus."

"Dammit, Alec! Why can't you see I don't want you to hurt yourself? I'm trying to prevent the preventable."

"And what's that?" I feel a bit of anger at him and at myself because I know that he's right but I just don't want to hear it.

"That you will die if you don't get them under control." His face is set as he stares across the space that separates us.

My jaw tightens, spinning around I say, "Well, that's for me to find out, isn't it?"

"Alec." I hear him coming faster now and I spun around and flash my hand at him, stopping him in his tracks, he looks at me in astonishment.

"I'm sorry….but you can't prevent what fate desires out of me." I walk the rest of the way down, Magnus yelling after me as I still hold him in place. I let my hold over him go when I'm out of the building and I set into a run. _One step forward, eight steps back._

/

Magnus POV

I can't believe Alec actually used his powers against me as I walk back into my apartment._"I'm sorry….but you can't prevent what fate desires out of me. " _he said. Does he really think he can't overcome this? What does he think will happen? While I'm pondering questions about him in my head Simon appears with a wine glass in his hand. He gives me a long look before saying, "Something wrong already?"

I belatedly realize that I'm sitting on the floor against the door. Simon sighs and slides down next to me. "Here, I think you need this more than I do."

I take the glass and drown the whole thing in one swing, setting it on the floor before I glance at him. "So, what's bothering you?"

"Me, and Izzy got into a fight over the stupidest thing." Simon runs his fingers through his messy brown hair, exasperated.

"About what?"

"About spending time with Maia. She thinks it's unnatural for me to spend time with a girl in my free time, that there's something up and then I called her crazy and then everything went downhill after that."

"That's what you get for dating a girl like that, you get her you get the _whole _package. Lightwoods," I mutter.

"I guess, but I love her, everything about her, I love. So what happen with Alec?"

Oooh, tricky. "Er, I told him to stay with me, in my room and…he thought we were er, moving too fast and yea….blew up in my face." Could have said that better but….yeah.

He raises his thin eyebrows at me. "You two, uh, didn't –"

"No, we just slept like perfectly good angels. An improvement if I say so myself."

"Oh, Magnus…so I'm guessing we're _not_ going to see him tomorrow?"

"He will, I don't know but he got stubborn pride in him. The way he looks defiantly, the stubborn edge of his jaw….kinda reminds of Jace and Isabelle, weirdly."

"Probably more like Isabelle, Jace is a cocky, arrogant bastard. " Simon says, musing.

"Not when it comes to his missing brother he isn't," I say thoughtfully, thinking back to the times Jace would lash out, not talk or just look unseeingly. "Remember how he acts when it's October, his birthday, _Christmas_…he really misses the kid."

Simon looks a bit guilty now." Yeah…I think that's the only time he shows any pother emotion around us, besides when he's with Clary. What it's like years now since the kid disappeared and…I think he's dead. It's been a long time…"

"Keep that to yourself, he doesn't need to hear that."

"Are you defending him?"

"Look, if I lost somebody I would be acting like how he is, I would still have some wild hope that he's still alive and try my damn hardest to fine that person. You know Jace, he may be adopted but he carries that stubborn pride all Lightwoods carry."

"You mean his cousins and everybody else, yeah they're _all_ stubborn."

"Well," I get up and hold my hand out to him," let's get some more wine and watch some movies."

Alec POV

When I open the door I'm greeted with a strange sight. Sky is in his boxers, nothing else and is dancing around with a bottle of wine in his left hand and dancing away, sliding on the floor, everything. My face automatically burns with color as I hastily look away. I don't really need an image of Sky's…member flying around in my mind. I shudder, coughing loudly and that makes Sky jump and slip, falling onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Ugh, that hurt. Oh, hey Alec, nice of you to finally show up. How you seen your phone, I've sent, like, a million text messages. Where how you _been_?"

I strode over to him, taking the bottle out his grasp and set at the table. He follows a moment later, taking a seat across from me, giving me an expectant look. I sigh inwardly.

"Ugh, I was at Magnus's for the past few days." At that his eyes widened.

"Did you guys get it in?"

I flush again. "No, we just slept. "And the interrogation begins.

"Just slept? That a big deal, Alec! You're finally getting out there! Now this is a need for a celebration, pass me the bottle."

"No, what are you doing here anyway? _How did you even get it?"_

"Oh, I prick the look so anyway when are you going there again? Give me some details."

"Did you know you sound like a girl? And I don't know. Maybe never." Not after what I did.

"So what, it was a three night stand? But without the fucking? Oooh, that stings, don't worry, you don't need him anyway. Ah, let's go!" Sky get's up and yanks on my arm with enough force to make me get out of my seat. I pull on my arm uselessly. "Sky, let go, I'm not going on the rebound."

"Like hell your not, now move."

:"You're not even dress! What, you're going out to the club like that?"

"For you, yes, move!"

I'm rooted in place as I watch him in amusement before he steps back and gives me a considering look. All of a sudden Sky pulls me against him; I feel his mouth on my hair and a flash. Shaking my head I pull out of him. "What was that for?"

"Oh, just sending someone a message." He's smirking at me as realization dawns down at me.

"You didn't."

"Oh, yes I did." He waves his phone in the air with glee before skipping into the spare room, singing," Someone is going to want someone else back, fast."

_Why me?_ I think as I look up at the ceiling.

Magnus POV

'Hey, Simon, look what greeted me on this lovely Thursday morning." I say, entering the kitchen and sliding the phone to him.

"Whoa….what do you think this means?"

_That's what I'll like to know_. I gotten a message from Sky and I thought he was texting about Alec but that was way off. Sky had texted me a photo of him and Alec, Alec amused as Sky planted a kiss on the crown of his black hair…in his boxers, nothing else with the caption: sex-up hair, aren't we cute?

_I'll show him cute._

"Don't know….but we'll see." I plunge my spoon into my cereal, having imagines of making snakes crawl up Sky's body.

/

"Hey, why don't we go to breakfast?" Simon say's randomly as we walk around the school grounds. We still had about ten minutes before we had to go to class. I look at him. "Are you okay, you do remember eating breakfast, right?"

He stutters. "Y –yeah, but, you know…trying to avoid Izzy?"

_"What?"_

Turning my head to look for Izzy I instead got Alec….with Sky…laughing. I hear Simon groan, my eyes zeroing on the duo. I start heading their way, Simon behind me, blabbing about how this wasn't a good idea. They don't notice I'm heading their way until I'm right next to them. Alec's face slightly whitens. Noticing his reaction Sky turns, looks at me, a small smirk appearing on his lips. Bastard, "hey, Magnus, had a nice morning?"

"Whenever I hear Adam Lambert it's always a nice morning, yours?"

"Really, how interesting. I had a _fantastic _morning with my lover, who's blushing like crazy, are you remembering our night together, baby, it _was a_mazing." Sky blows a kiss to Alec, who apparently doesn't know what to do at this point.

"So you liked the taste of my dick in your mouth, why thank you."

The smirk widens." Yes, tasted delicious, but now Alec is the only one for me, sorry."

"Is that so?" I say sarcastically, planting a hand at my hip.

He shrugs, "Hey, what can you do, I'm glorious…and your not. Alec has taste, and you're not even_ remotely _close so save the humiliation before –"

"That's enough, Sky." I look up to see Alec's usually calm blue eyes are solid like rocks, holding small bit anger. Sky holds his hands up. "Fine, I'll see you later." with that he walks away, leaving Alec staring after him with purse lips. I take a step closer to him. "Alec –"

"Not here," he flashes his eyes up towards mine before looking away," later." He finishes and walks away from me.

My shoulders slouch and a hand clams down on one of them. Glancing up I see Simon giving me what_ can you do_ look.

/

I'm in Algebra, tapping away as I wait for Alec to come and when he finally does he all but ignores me, just heading to his desk like I'm not even there. Ugh, this going to take some work.

The class goes on and on and I'm so close to dying at this point. I've sent Alec like five different notes to which all were unanswered. And when class ends he zips pass me, almost making me fall on my ass. I had watched after him in disbelief. Is what happened yesterday that bad?

.

So when Alec zips out of his third block I immediately grab hold of his wrist, spinning him towards me. His blue pools of glittering water widen in surprise "Magnus….I…."

"Was going to run for the hills, yeah, I know. But you're not ditching me, so let's go." I pull him by his wrist, down the halls, stairs until we're at the walkway he say's, "You can let go now."

"Yeahhhh, no."

He gives me a look. "Are you trying to repeat the past or something?"

Ah, when we started to know each other. "No, but I'm not sure of you now, this whole day you've been running from me so I'm not risking it."

He mutters something under his breath but is otherwise silent the rest of the way.

Once we are seated and they have taken our orders I cross my arms and lay them on the table, waiting for him to look up from the boring table. A couple minutes and he looks warily to my face, worrying on his lip. "So…you wanted to talk?"

I sigh, reaching across the table and grasping his hand in mine. He startles at that but relaxes, gazing at me, his eyes questioning.

"I understand now if you want to stay at your place, you're a grown guy and you don't need any protecting but can't you see that I worry for you? You may not remember what occur that night _but I do_…and it wasn't something I'd like to repeat. I actually wanted to _get away from you_. Do you understand that? Get away…from you? That's impossible but that night I wanted to run away…but I knew that if I'd left you alone…."

"Something could have happened, I know and I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday…it was just getting to much for me, like being in a mental hospital, telling you'll be okay when somehow deep in you, you know that's not true…"

"Do you think you won't be able to control them?"

"No just that I'm still not going to have a normal lifelike everybody else. I could control them but I could also slip up and I'm not willing to risk that…not again." He whispers almost to himself, his eyes looking at something that isn't here.

"So you care about everybody else's safety around you but not for yourself? Alec that's –"

"That's the best I can do. If it's me or them, it's me. I'm not going to be the one responsible for the death of a love one, I'm not going to cause that anguish on anybody, and they don't deserve that. Don't fight me on this Magnus because you're just going to lose." His jaw is taut, his eyes hardening in thought.

"Fine, I won't but I'll tell you this; there are people out there that would miss you if you were gone. So if you don't want to cause anybody any anguish then I suggest you do your best to be careful because I'm going to be piss if you disappear from me." I see his eyes round themselves as he looks across the table at me. "Do you really like me that much?" he whispers, staring down at our laced hands together.

I have my blood-red gloves on me so I'm able to reach over with me other hand, tilt his chin up towards my face as I say," Yes, you told me all these things you could do and I'm still here. You could kill me accidently and I'm be okay with it, because I got to kiss you before I'd –" he puts his black leather hand over my mouth, a rue smile on his face. "Don't say that, I really don't like the image of you…let's just finish the rest of the food, eh?"

I take his hand away from my mouth but not before kissing the palm of his leather hand. I hear him inhale sharply as I raise my eyes up to his. 'Just one more thing," I say, smiling," I didn't properly say his before, just implied it but will you do me the pleasure of being my sexy boyfriend?"

A pale rosy color appears on his cheeks as he bites his bottom rosy lip. "Minus the sexy part I'll be your boyfriend."

"Good, maybe now Sky won't be confused anymore, because I don't like to share, baby blues, what's mine is mine and that's that."


End file.
